Après la pluie
by Slytheerin
Summary: Un départ précipité. Des mois d'absences. Puis revenir là où tout a commencé, où deux Weasley l'attendent avec des questions. Mais face à l'un d'eux, George, Hermione voit sa raison valser une nouvelle fois.


_Hello !_

-  
Et voici un Os. Encore. Et un long Os !  
Mais cette fois, j'ai changé de pairing. Habituellement je suis plutôt Gryffondor-Serpentard (avec Hermione en actrice) mais là, non.

Il y a peu, mon ancien pc est mort, emportant avec lui tous mes fichiers. J'ai perdu toutes mes fictions. En pleine réécriture, j'ai pété les plombs. C'était démoralisant, ennuyeux, et mon cerveau a décidé de s'amuser avec un petit OS sur Hermione et George.

Un couple pas vraiment commun puisque beaucoup préfèrent savoir Hermione avec Ron (j'aime ce couple dans les livres, pas les fictions) donc je ne sais pas si elle sera lue ou appréciée mais tant pis. J'y ai passé du temps. Je l'aime. Elle m'a beaucoup divertie. Alors je vous la partage._  
-_

**Attention:  
****•** Si vous n'aimez pas les scènes citronnées, passez votre chemin. **Rating M.**  
**•** Si vous n'aimez pas voir un Ron blessé, passez votre chemin.  
**•** Si vous n'aimez pas voir une Hermione humaine, donc un peu égoïste et lâche par moment, passez votre chemin.**  
**

**A savoir avant de lire****:  
•** Le couple de Ron et Hermione a duré environ quatre ans (il s'est donc passé quatre ans entre la fin de la guerre et mon Os)  
**•** George et Hermione ont commencé à se rapprocher quand Ron est venu travailler avec lui dans sa boutique. Elle avait l'habitude de leur rendre visite, puis peu à peu, elle est vraiment devenue amie avec lui. Ils ont fini par se voir de temps en temps sans Ron, à se confier, à s'attacher, et à commettre l'irréparable. Ils ont tout partagé. Leurs moments les plus sombres et les plus insupportables, comme les plus doux.  
**•** Ce sont donc de jeunes adultes, non plus des adolescents. Hermione n'est ni une sainte-nitouche ni une sainte tout court. C'est un personnage fictif mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle n'a pas le droit de réagir humainement à ce qui lui arrive.  
**•** L'Os se passe sur une soirée.

* * *

**APRÈS LA PLUIE... VIENT LE BEAU TEMPS.  
**

* * *

Il était là. Face à elle et devant cette maison un peu branlante qui donnait l'impression de tenir difficilement sur ses fondations. Elle aurait peut-être préféré qu'il ne soit pas là, elle aurait sûrement mieux aimé revoir cette demeure sans cet accueil qu'elle ne savait qualifier ni de chaleureux ni d'austère.

La jeune femme aurait bien voulu l'ignorer. Trop tard. Son regard avait déjà croisé le sien. L'entremêlé de bruns avait duré seulement trois secondes, à peine. Ce fut à la fois si court et si long. Quelque chose de dévastateur était venu subitement la ronger. Il lui avait semblé déceler une lueur d'amertume dans l'aura de l'homme. Elle ne voulait pas y penser. C'était cruel. Douloureux. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait confrontée à lui depuis « l'incident ». Quatre mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, qu'elle n'avait pas vu cette maison, qu'elle n'avait pas vu la famille qui l'habitait. Quatre longs mois. Sans nouvelles. Quatre mois d'absence justifié par un simple voyage à l'étranger et un travail chargé. L'Italie avait été idéal, un vrai bol d'air frais.

Mais personne ne savait, au fond, la raison de ces _vacances_. Et si seulement… Si seulement ils pouvaient se rendre compte que le rouquin qui la surplombait présentement était à l'origine de tout. Si seulement _il _pouvait se rendre compte qu'en le regardant, elle n'y voyait que du mal : sa culpabilité. Les regrets.

Et le désir. La discorde. La rupture. La chute renversante dont elle avait souffert. L'abîme qui s'était ouvert en elle, cette fissure aigre, invisible mais lancinante. Son départ. Les larmes de Ron.  
Les foutues larmes de Ron, à qui elle n'avait jamais donné la moindre explication.

Peut-être que si tout le monde le réalisait, et surtout Ron, alors elle se sentirait mieux. Au fin fond d'elle-même, elle le savait, c'était un terrible et pur mensonge. Rien n'effacerait ce qu'elle avait fait. Aucun mot, aucune justification. Aucune excuse. On ne peut pas rayer le passé.

Elle leva les yeux sur le ciel sombre. Il neigeait. A mesure que les flocons se déposaient sur le toit en chaume, que le givre recouvrait les briques rouges, que le sol se faisait plus froid et humide sous ses pas, elle regretta d'avoir transplané ici. Mais l'image des bras réconfortant de Molly, du sourire de Ginny, de la maladresse d'Arthur, de la bonne humeur de cette ribambelle de rouquins, avait effacé l'espace d'un instant ses mauvais souvenirs. Le manque de chaleur humaine lui avait enserré les entrailles. Cependant, en le voyant lui, il n'y avait plus qu'une seule et même interrogation dans son crâne. Comment avait-elle pu _oublier _? Son cœur s'emporta, s'accéléra, l'étouffa, quand elle vînt à la rencontre de l'homme sur le perron.

– Tu es toujours aussi belle… sourit-il d'un air affligé.

Elle ne répondit pas, digérant amèrement le compliment.

Lui aussi. Il était toujours aussi séduisant. Désirable. Beaucoup trop pour son caractère rationnel et ses valeurs morales qui n'avaient qu'une hâte en sa présence: voler en éclats. Il avait ce charisme dément et insaisissable. Et ces yeux profonds. Anciennement taquins et rieurs, désormais vides et sombres. La souffrance aperçue quelques secondes auparavant n'était pas une illusion ni un reflet de la lumière du porche. Elle existait au fond de ses iris. Réelle et implacable. Elle avait toujours été là, depuis la guerre. Elle s'y était logée pour ne plus en repartir. Mais ce soir, c'était différent. Une autre étincelle l'accompagnait.

Il lui était impossible de détourner le regard. Cette douleur lui était attribuée cette fois. Elle en était l'auteure, elle l'avait créée et insinuée en lui. Involontairement, certes, mais son regard la transcendait tellement qu'il semblait lui intimer que tout était de sa faute.

Il avait ce demi-sourire de convenance plaqué sur ses lèvres fines, roses. Mais à l'intérieur, il bouillonnait. Elle le voyait à son front crispé, et le brun glacial de ses prunelles, et la posture de son corps. Il était raide, incertain. Hésitant. Emprunt à une rage discrète mais certaine. Même l'air était imprégné de ce curieux mélange de colère et de tristesse. Il lui en voulait d'être partie, elle lui en voulait de l'avoir envoûtée. Ils étaient donc quittes. Mais il y avait autre chose dans cette fureur contenue et ces fausses politesses. Un _truc_ bien plus profond, inavouable. Il émanait autant de lui que d'elle. Il y avait dans l'atmosphère une émotion palpable et sauvage.

La jeune femme s'apprêta à s'avancer vers l'entrée mais il lui barra expressément le passage d'un bras. Il n'en avait pas fini, mais il ne dit rien. Sa main remonta simplement jusqu'à son visage, frôlant l'ourlée de sa mâchoire, dégageant une boucle indisciplinée perdue sur sa joue. Son geste était désespéré et brûlant.

Les frissons l'escaladèrent. C'était soudain et inattendu. Elle avait redouté le moindre contact anodin de sa part mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à tant de libertés. La jeune femme avait cru qu'il se tiendrait en retrait ou aurait au moins eu la décence de ne plus la toucher. La caresse, dévalant désormais son cou, la prenait au dépourvue. Aérienne et ferme. A contrecœur, elle ravivait sa mémoire sensorielle et les sensations étaient délicieuses. Cette main ne lui avait été intime qu'une seule fois, pourtant la paume, les phalanges, la texture de sa peau, lui étaient si familière. Incapable de filtrer le désir, de l'expulser hors de son esprit, elle ferma les yeux. Et elle sentit. Le tourbillon dans son estomac, son angoisse qui lui nouait la poitrine, et la chaleur contre ses lèvres. Celle de son souffle tentateur. Il était si prêt, si immobile, et cette brûlure la parcourait toute entière. Son pouce effleura une veine de sa gorge. Une question tacite, une demande d'assentiment.

Consciente de sa proximité, galvanisée par l'électricité fulgurante dans son sang, mais effrayée, elle récupéra l'usage de sa voix. Ce tableau, c'était mal. Il ne devait plus avoir lieu. Pas ici.

– George. Non.

Il se recula, résigné. Et déçu.

– S'il te plaît… ajouta-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur ses pieds. Non.

La distance tout comme un quelconque rapprochement demeurait intolérable. Reprendre sa respiration, relever la tête, faire comme si de rien était. Impossible, mais obligatoire. Et avec dignité, elle le fit. Arborant une expression sévère, elle osa enfin le regarder. Elle le regarda vraiment, pas un simple coup d'œil timide ou fuyant.

Il s'était éloigné de quelques pas, s'appuyant sur le chambranle de la porte. Légèrement humilié, il semblait surtout gêné. Il y avait sûrement cru. Les retrouvailles, la belle étreinte, la lionne retrouvant de son panache. Faux. Sur tout la ligne. Avec un soupir, il posa la main sur la poignée et lui ouvrit. George ne l'observait plus, l'espoir s'était disséminé, laissant place à une humeur maussade et lugubre.

– Ils ne parlent plus que de ton arrivée depuis ta lettre, tu sais… Ils t'attendent dans le salon, tous.

– Tous ?

Ron ? Ron était là aussi ? Inimaginable. Elle se rappelait avec netteté les contours de ses larmes translucides, sa voix saccadée, son état lamentable. Elle lui avait brisé le cœur, et avait brisé le sien au passage, elle s'était conduite avec mesquinerie. Un silence, aucun aveu, un simple enchaînement de mots semblable à un « Je pars. C'est fini. ». Rien, elle n'avait rien dit… pour le préserver. Avec le recul, c'était certainement pire et c'était cette culpabilité corrosive qui la rendait aussi vulnérable. Il avait mérité mieux qu'un adieu précipité et elle n'avait pas été capable de le lui donner.

Elle regarda brièvement la porte, comme si la pièce de bois sombre pouvait lui apporter des réponses, du courage. Pourquoi avait-elle agit ainsi ? Comment pouvait-il le lui pardonner ? Comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées, l'homme qu'elle voulait ignorer répondit.

– Ron est là aussi… Il va mieux. Et il tenait à venir.

– Il…, hésita-t-elle mais se tut.

– Je n'ai rien dit. Il n'a jamais été au courant pour… _nous_.

Ce dernier mot avait presque été broyé par un soupir. Mais il y avait autre chose. Une nuance claire, semblable à du désespoir. Elle frémit.

– S'il va mieux, ce n'est pas la peine de lui causer du tort.

– Il se pose beaucoup de questions. Il va peut-être mieux mais il a des absences, parfois, des coups durs où il ne sait plus qui il est et ce qu'il vaut. Je pense que ce serait mieux qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi tu es partie.

– Avoue lui, toi, cracha-t-elle subitement avec véhémence.

– Ce serait mieux si tu t'en chargeais, tu étais sa petite amie. Il continue de chercher ce qu'il a bien pu faire de mal, ajouta-t-il sans prendre en compte son agressivité. Il croit que c'est sa faute alors que… c'est la notre.

Serrer les poings, affronter son regard. Elle avança d'un pas et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Sans trop en savoir la raison, quelque chose se réveilla en elle, quelque chose semblable à une blessure infectée et putride. Cette conversation la terrifiait. C'était ce qu'elle avait fuit durant quatre mois. Ron. Ce qu'elle lui cachait. Ses larmes qu'elles redoutaient parce qu'elle ne méritait pas qu'il pleure pour elle.

– C'est ta faute.

– C'est ce que tu crois, Hermione ?

Ses yeux étincelaient et la pétrifiaient. Non. Non, que souhaitait-il lui mettre dans l'esprit ? Bien sûr que c'était son unique faute ! Il l'avait séduite, elle avait finit par répondre. Elle recula, les bras sur sa poitrine comme pour se protéger.

Par Merlin. Ce mensonge, elle le répétait depuis quatre mois, telle une litanie sans fin. C'était plus aisé de croire qu'il avait tout prévu, qu'il avait usé de ses charmes, qu'elle était tombée dans son piège. Elle le répétait tous les soirs avant de s'endormir. Croire à cette histoire valait mieux que la réalité. « Il avait fini par l'envoûter avec son sourire, voila tout. » Mais George ne souriait plus que par intermittence. Des faux sourires, toujours, elle le savait pourtant. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles sa mascarade ne tenait pas debout et manquait de s'écrouler.

La vérité était tout autre, plus sombre, plus complexe.  
Trop dure.

– Arrête… ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure incertain. C'était ta faute.

– Hermione… De quoi as-tu si peur ?

– Je n'ai peur que d'une chose, que tu répètes ton manège, George. Je ne veux plus, ça n'aurait jamais dû se produire.

– Mais c'est arrivé et tu es partie sans un mot. Comment peux-tu dire que c'est entièrement de ma faute alors que c'est toi qui a fuit ? Je n'ai rien fait. J'aime mon frère, jamais je n'aurais sciemment décidé de le séparer de celle qu'il considère comme la femme de sa vie. Je t'ai peut-être voulu, toi, mais je n'ai jamais souhaité ça.

Sa voix avait monté d'un cran. Rauque et tremblante. La colère commençait à éclater, son visage s'était légèrement transformé. Ses yeux étaient plus lisibles, plus tueurs. Ils la maintenaient mal à l'aise, ils la clouaient au silence, ils lui démontraient à quel point il souffrait, que cette situation l'avait affecté et l'affectait toujours. C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait éviter. Sa douleur égale à la sienne. Celle qui éveillait en elle ce sentiment de compassion, de tendresse, d'attirance. En lui, elle se retrouvait. Il était tout ce qu'elle désirait.

– Je suis désolé, dit-il en se prenant la tête. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver… C'est censé être une belle soirée.

Il ouvrit plus grandement la porte, donnant sur une petite cuisine désordonnée. A la vue de la vaisselle sur l'évier, des chaudrons familiers d'un étain sans valeur, de la table bancale qui se mouvait en solitaire, Hermione aurait dû ressentir de la nostalgie. Mais elle restait là. Fixée sur sa silhouette. Les prunelles rivées sur sa chemise trop fine pour la saison. Il la détournait de ce qu'elle retrouvait, du monde, de sa _famille_.

Une main confuse vînt se poser doucement sur son épaule. La sienne. Il avait bien plus de retenue désormais, le contact était simplement formel. Hermione se maudit de l'avoir repoussé.

– Avant que tu n'entres… J'aimerais que tu saches que moi aussi, je t'ai attendue.

Elle hocha discrètement la tête. Ne pas répondre sinon les sanglots éclateraient. La jeune femme connaissait cette émotion, puissante, qui ne cherchait qu'à s'échapper de son contrôle. Celle qui ouvrait les canaux lacrymaux, celle qui risquait de courir à sa perte si elle pleurait devant lui. Elle savait ce qu'il se passerait alors. Les larmes se logeraient dans son cou et avant même de le réaliser, elle se retrouverait dans ses bras. Elle sentirait son parfum enivrant, son nez se loverait instinctivement à la base de sa gorge, ses mains masculines se caleraient dans le creux de ses reins. Il n'y aurait plus que son corps contre le sien, et la raison disparaîtrait. Elle aurait envie qu'il l'embrasse, qu'il la serre encore plus fort, qu'il la prenne immédiatement. Elle trouverait la barrière de vêtements entre eux insoutenable. Et souhaiter qu'une telle chose se reproduise était un blasphème.

Retenant sa respiration, elle esquissa un sourire poli. Il se dégagea enfin du passage, la précédent. Et les yeux d'Hermione tombèrent sur la cuisine et le désordre, le fumet des plats traditionnels de Molly. Les effluves d'épices picotèrent son odorat. L'impression d'avoir douze ans et de découvrir cette maison pour la première fois revint aussitôt. C'était toujours la même rengaine.

George ouvrait le chemin. Elle calquait ses pas sur les siens, et tant bien que mal, elle évitait d'observer ses épaules et son dos parfaitement dessinés. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine à mesure qu'ils approchaient du salon. Il y avait ce mélange d'excitation, de soulagement, et de peur à l'idée de ces retrouvailles. Des échos de voix, de rires, de murmures lui parvenaient. Elle reconnut le ton mutin de Ginny qui recouvrait celui des autres. Vive, elle s'exprimait tout haut. Parfois, Arthur poussait quelques soupirs, ils étaient reconnaissables car inimitables. Il y avait Bill et Charlie aussi. Les rires qui éclataient à intervalles irréguliers leur appartenaient.

Ils semblaient tous là, c'était à la fois stupéfiant et rassurant. George n'avait pas menti pour lui faire plaisir. A l'image de ses amis, ensemble, qu'elle avait estimé perdus à jamais, elle entremêla fiévreusement ses mains. Sa rupture avec Ron n'avait pas perturbé l'équilibre de la chaîne. Toujours aimée, choyée, elle était reçue. Elle était la bienvenue.

– Regardez qui voila, je l'ai trouvée devant la maison ! annonça George d'une voix voulue joviale mais tout de même profondément lasse.

Quatre mois, et le premier regard croisé fut celui de Ron. Il était le seul à avoir changé. Ses cheveux étaient coupés beaucoup plus courts, bien que toujours ébouriffés, et la taille de ses muscles semblait avoir doublé. A première vue, il paraissait en forme. Mais en l'observant mieux, son visage portait les ravages d'une déception amoureuse récente. Celle qu'elle lui avait causée. Deux cernes ornaient ses yeux d'un bleu azur, la fatigue. Son regard était plus sombre et plus vide qu'autrefois, lui donnant un air désespérément plus mature, la tristesse. Ses joues s'étaient creusées légèrement, son cou se trouvait un peu amaigri, le manque d'appétit. Il donnait l'impression d'être plus adulte. Mais plus fragile, aussi.  
Malgré tout, il lui sourit. Sans la moindre rancœur.

Mais elle ne sut y répondre, ne lui accordant qu'un malheureux signe de tête. Hermione se détourna de lui pour porter plus d'attention à Molly qui s'approchait. Le teint toujours aussi gai, la maîtresse de maison avançait, les bras ouverts dans sa direction. Après s'être retrouvée prisonnière de l'étau, Hermione lâcha ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle pleura. Elle pleura cette attention douce et maternelle qu'elle avait cru ne plus jamais retrouver, elle pleura Ron, elle pleura George, elle pleura cette ombre qui planait sur elle.

Les deux femmes restèrent un moment entrelacées, avant qu'Hermione ne se dégage, les yeux toujours humides et rouges, mais les joues de nouveau sèches.

Puis les différentes embrassades et mots de bienvenus se succédèrent. Arthur lui tapota gentiment la tête, Ginny la serra jusqu'à lui briser les os, Charlie la décolla du sol avant de la faire tournoyer sur elle-même et la laisser à Bill qui lui lança un chaleureux « Bon retour à la maison ». Percy lui accorda, avec surprise, une étreinte également. La tête commençait à lui tourner parmi ces chevelures rousses qui s'agglutinaient autour d'elle. Le bonheur l'irradiait. Le sentiment fut délicieux. Les paroles fusaient, se mélangeaient dans son esprit, créaient une ambiance joyeuse qu'elle dégustait. Elle commença à sourire. Même si elle croisait régulièrement le regard de George rivé sur elle. Harry ainsi que Fleur étaient là aussi. L'un lui baisa le front comme un frère, l'autre lui plaqua deux bises brusques sur le visage. Puis vint le tour de Ron qu'elle redoutait et qui la fit hésiter.

Le rouquin lui avait laissé le temps de saluer les autres. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, il la rejoignit en quelque pas. Les rougeurs qui accompagnaient ses tâches de rousseurs indiquaient la timidité de son entreprise. Hermione déglutit à son approche. C'était trop tôt. Même si il ne pouvait plus l'éviter aussi longtemps. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, elle franchit le dernier mètre qui les séparait et qu'il lui avait volontairement accordé.

Il hésita mais l'attira contre lui. Son corps était plus robuste que dans ses souvenirs et instinctivement, Hermione cala ses mains dans son dos. L'étreinte était purement platonique. Mais puisque George, qu'elle apercevait de son point de mire, se détourna d'un air dégoûté vers la cheminée, elle se demanda si Ron le réalisait. Il n'y avait rien entre eux, rien qui ne venait d'elle.

– Tu m'as manqué… susurra-t-il, rompant l'instant.

Sa voix s'était montrée trop suave pour être amicale. Prenant peur, Hermione se recula sans mouvements brusques mais assez fermement pour lui faire passer le message.

– Je suis désolée, Ron, répondit-elle comme si ces mots pouvaient tout expliquer.

Il était le deuxième Weasley qu'elle blessait ce soir. Elle s'en mordit les lèvres avec violence avant de retourner auprès de Molly qui s'affairait entre la cuisine et le salon. Elle ne voulait pas assister à la décomposition de son expression quelque peu heureuse.

La matriarche lui sourit radieusement en la voyant s'approcher et lui déposa un verre généreux de bièraubeurre dans les mains. Après avoir agité la baguette, la table basse devant le petit feu de cheminée se garnit de boissons et d'amuse-bouches en tout genre. Elle avait vu les choses en grand. Hermione la quitta avec un étrange sourire et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, le cœur au bord de l'explosion.

Rien n'avait changé. Ce n'était pas encore Noël, mais c'était un véritable repas de fête qui s'annonçait. Les flammes réchauffaient la pièce et lui léchaient la peau. Les lumières éclatantes s'étaient tamisés. L'alcool et la nourriture coulaient à flot comme si la famille ne manquait de rien. Une entorse dans le budget familial pour l'accueillir. Elle et elle seule. Chacun d'entre eux avait sûrement mis la main à la pâte pour la décoration et les mets, tels qu'elle les connaissait. Malgré sa séparation avec Ron, quel qu'en soit les raisons, ils lui offraient la sensation de revenir chez elle. Et elle crut pleurer une nouvelle fois en sentant la reconnaissance grandir au sein de sa poitrine.

Hermione ne le méritait pas. Relevant discrètement la tête pour observer George qui s'était soigneusement mis à l'écart, le dos contre un mur dénudé de tout tableaux, elle grimaça. S'ils savaient, par Merlin. S'ils savaient qu'elle avait trahit la confiance de Ron de la pire manière que ce soit.

Se sentant épié, George se tourna. De nouveau, leurs regards se scellèrent et quelque chose entre eux passa. Indicible dans l'atmosphère. Mais bel et bien réel.  
L'espace d'une seconde, elle voulut accourir vers lui. Lui demander pardon, lui demander également de l'embrasser. Jusqu'à tout oublier.

* * *

Le début de la soirée se passa sans aucun accroc. A vrai dire, Hermione resta surtout auprès de Ginny et de Molly. Le besoin de présence féminine et de bavardages puérils, insouciants, se faisait ressentir. Mère et fille lui apprenaient les derniers potins de Londres, balayant au loin ses inquiétudes le temps de quelques instants. Le mariage des Malfoy qui battait déjà de l'aile, sans surprise pour une union arrangée et rapide. Le nouvel emploi de Bill en tant que journaliste pour la Gazette, fier de quitter le monde des finances et des gobelins. La jeune sœur de Fleur qui avait rendu fou Dean Thomas. Et Neville et ses nouvelles de Poudlard, Lavande qui était enceinte d'un moldu apparemment « adorable » selon les dires de Ginny, les jumelles Patil qui s'étaient récemment décidé pour un tour du monde avec leurs compagnons, Crabbe et Goyle qui avaient miraculeusement réussi leurs études. Puis sans crier gare, quand Molly se leva en prétextant un repas depuis trop longtemps dans le four, la conversation se fit plus sérieuse. Ginny lui avoua sans détour qu'Harry lui avait demandé de l'épouser et que pour le moment, personne n'était au courant.

La nouvelle tomba comme une enclume. Le choc était soudain. Hermione ne pouvait pas prétendre qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas… Elle savait que ses deux amis s'aimaient réellement. Mais un goût amer prit possession de ses papilles. Ils étaient trop jeunes, fougueux, instables. Tout pouvait arriver. Elle en avait fait l'expérience. D'une manière incompréhensible, elle prit peur pour eux. Cette décision était bien trop sérieuse.

– Félicitations… se contenta-t-elle tout de même de répondre.

– Je sais... répondit Ginny. Tu dois être surprise. Je sais aussi que tu te voyais mariée avant moi mais, nous avons vraiment envie de sauter le cap.

Ginny lui prit les mains et les serra.

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous en parlons souvent, nous sommes sûrs.

– J'ai l'air aussi désespérée que ça ?

– Non ! rit la rouquine. Enfin, pas tellement. Mais tu as toujours eu du mal à cacher tes émotions, Hermione. Là je vois bien que tu te demandes si je ne fais pas une connerie et la réponse est non. On dirait aussi que tu m'envies un peu mais… ça t'arrivera aussi un jour, ne t'en fait pas. Tu es belle comme un cœur, aucun homme ne peut te résister.

– Je ne souhaite plus me marier, Ginny, c'est loin derrière moi tout ça, maintenant.

Son amie sourit tristement en la dévisageant. La jeune femme dégagea brièvement une mèche rousse lui tombant sur le front puis repris les mains d'Hermione dans les siennes. Avec tendresse, comme pour la réconforter, ses doigts traçaient de légères arabesques sur sa peau.

– Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Ron ?

– Non, bien sûr que non.

Ginny fronça les sourcils, le regard à la fois intimidant et interrogateur. Ses yeux brillaient sous la faible luminosité, et Hermione la trouva plus belle jamais. Proche de l'hyperventilation après la question anodine de la rouquine, rien d'autre ne lui venait à l'esprit. Ginny était magnifique. Même quand elle essayait de lui tirer les vers du nez.

– Quelque chose s'est passée entre vous… continua-t-elle. Lui ne voit pas ce que c'est mais toi, si. Et tu as peur. Hermione, malgré ton côté terre à terre, tu as toujours été une grande rêveuse. Qu'est-ce qui a pu autant t'éloigner de l'idée du mariage ?

– Il n'y a rien, Gin.

– A d'autres. Tu sais très bien que tu peux me raconter, je suis ton amie.

– Je t'assure que ce n'est pas grand-chose, il n'y a rien. Je ne veux pas en parler ! haussa-t-elle soudainement la voix en croisant son regard sceptique.

– Tu as l'air de porter un sacré fardeau sur les épaules… tu sais que je suis là.

George apparut brusquement entre elles. S'accoudant contre le dossier du fauteuil, sa tête se tourna vers Ginny. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux, fit sonner son verre contre le sien, et sourit. Cependant quand il parla, sa voix ne contenait aucune joie.

– Gin'chérie. J'ai comme l'impression que tu embêtes notre hôte...

Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis tira la langue à son frère.

– Conversation entre filles, tu n'as rien à faire là.

– Conversation entre filles où Hermione tire une tête d'enterrement… M'ouais, je ne suis pas convaincu.

– Excusez-moi, coupa la concernée. Je reviens.

Hermione les quitta en urgence. La nausée au bord des lèvres, elle gagna la salle de bain la plus proche, au premier étage. Fermant à clés, elle se laisse glisser sur le carrelage. L'apparition soudaine de George après les interrogations intrusives de Ginny était de trop. Il les avait écoutées, il les avait entendues.

Et il s'était retrouvé si proche. En tendant une main, elle aurait pu se nourrir du toucher de son visage, de ses cheveux. En se penchant légèrement, elle aurait pu s'enivrer du parfum de sa peau, lui déposer un baiser fugace dans le cou, lui caresser avec douceur l'épaule. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains en marmonnant indistinctement tous les jurons lui passant par la tête. Que lui arrivait-il ? L'image du rouquin ne la quittait plus. A des kilomètres d'ici, c'était tellement plus simple de le chasser de ses pensées. Désormais, les complications réapparaissaient et lui martelaient le cerveau. Le voir ravivait tout ce qu'elle s'efforçait de terrer. Le plus difficile, c'était l'interdiction. Elle ne pouvait plus. Comment réagirait l'assemblée des Weasley si elle dérapait en se laissant submerger par les émotions ?

Elle gémit, torturée. Son esprit lui imposait George. Encore et encore. Leur seul rapprochement intime, leur seule nuit. Cette foutue trahison. Son corps nu et élancé, brûlant, sa douceur, le bien-être qu'il lui avait procuré. Lui contre elle, cette alchimie sublime, cette harmonie incroyable qu'elle avait ressentie de toute son âme. Mais surtout, l'étincelle rare du plaisir qu'elle avait lu au fond de ses yeux, celle qui avait disparu des années auparavant, celle qu'il avait enterré avec son frère. Si une recette miracle pour faire taire ses émotions primaires existait, Hermione la prendrait sans hésiter.

Supporter la peur, la douleur, la solitude. Et l'envie, le besoin, la passion. Le manque. C'était insupportable. Le cocktail était infect. Nocif.

Perdu dans un état second, elle ne distinguait plus la salle de bain. Elle resta là, face au pied de l'évier, une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Les aiguilles de l'horloge défilaient avec lenteur tandis qu'elle priait Dieu et Merlin réunit pour que le vide s'empare de son esprit. Puis sans prévenir, elle décida de se lever. Il était temps de ré-affronter tout le monde. La jeune femme se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage et ensuite, se recoiffa machinalement. Elle essuya également les restes de larmes qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de remarquer quand celles-ci s'étaient écoulées. Après un rapide examen, elle se trouva présentable. Même si elle ne pouvait rien contre le gonflement de ses paupières et son esprit qui se fissurait peu à peu sous les pensées suffocantes. Une partie d'elle-même ne voulait plus retourner dans le salon, elle voulait retourner à Naples.

Elle ouvrit la porte, et tomba sur George. Il l'attendait. De nouveau. Mais d'un air plus agacé cette fois, un air qui se métamorphosa quand il remarqua les traces éphémères de sanglots sur son visage.

– Ron te cherche… dit-il seulement en un murmure.

– Pourquoi ?

Elle entendit distinctement l'étranglement dans sa propre voix. George soupira en se redressant. Il semblait bien plus triste après quelques verres de bièraubeurre, incapable de se maîtriser. Il se tenait même à une distance raisonnable.

– Il veut retenter sa chance.

– Comment ça ? s'étrangla-t-elle encore. Tu m'as dit qu'il allait mieux !

– Oui. Parce que c'est le cas… Il va mieux, mais il n'est pas guérit. Il espère toujours… Il a prit votre étreinte de tout à l'heure comme un encouragement. Si tu le cherches, il m'a envoyé te dire qu'il était sur la terrasse.

Il avait débité cette tirade d'un ton monotone, percé d'amertume. Sa mission considérée comme achevée, il commença à s'éloigner. Ses épaules étaient courbées. Il abandonnait la lutte. Hermione observa un instant sa silhouette se détachant de l'obscurité avant de s'écrier.

– Je ne peux pas !

George s'arrêta dans son élan et lui fit face. Hermione, recroquevillée contre la porte de la salle de bain, secoua la tête avec violence. Il y avait comme un marteau piqueur qui lui vrillait le crâne. Douleur. Doutes. Et la honte. Ce dernier sentiment était le plus destructeur. Il lui empêchait d'agir, de parler, de regarder ses amis dans les yeux.

– Hermione…

– Je ne veux pas le blesser une nouvelle fois, je ne veux pas continuer avec lui. Je ne peux pas ! Merlin, je n'aurais jamais dû revenir.

– Il fallait bien que tu reviennes tôt ou tard, tu le sais… C'est ici, chez toi.

Il y eut un silence où elle sentit George s'approcher. Elle n'entendit pas le bruit de ses pas sur le parquet grinçant ni ne le vit. C'était instinctif. Les yeux fermés, elle savait qu'il était là. Plus près. Sûrement à un ou deux mètres, hésitant à s'avancer d'avantage, se demandant s'il pouvait lui venir en aide ou s'il devait rester à sa place. Hermione lui en voulut. C'était stupide comme réaction… Mais il l'avait accueillie sur le porche, il avait tenté de l'embrasser, il l'avait sauvé des griffes de Ginny. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas, cette fois, la tenir dans ses bras. Elle ne l'aurait pas chassé. Elle avait besoin de lui. Il devait bien le voir.

Quand elle sentit simplement deux doigts lui frôler la joue pour la réconforter, sa colère augmenta. A deux doigts d'hurler qu'elle voulait plus. Tellement plus.

– Va lui parler… Il a besoin de savoir, murmura-t-il. Si tu l'aimes, tu peux très bien vous laisser une seconde chance. Il te pardonnera. Ne laisse pas la culpabilité te bouffer, tu n'as qu'une vie, c'est inutile.

– Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

– Bien sûr que si. Je ne regrette pas ce que nous avons fait… Mais je regrette d'avoir fait ça à Ron et savoir que tu te tues avec une telle chose. Simplement, je n'ai pas le choix. Ruminer ne servira à rien alors je m'efforce de ne pas y penser.

Hermione s'empara brusquement de la main de George à quelques centimètres de son visage et exerça une pression désespérée avec ses doigts. Elle ne comptait pas le lâcher.

– Ce n'est pas ça dont je parle. Tu ne comprends pas, je n'aime plus Ron. Si je lui parle et lui avoue tout, il aura doublement plus mal.

– Il mérite de connaître la vérité.

– Je ne peux pas !

Elle cria presque, une note amère dans la voix, une étincelle de frayeur dans les yeux. Avouer, parler à Ron, rendait les événements plus réels. C'était inconcevable de mettre une tierce personne dans la confidence. Inconcevable mais nécessaire. Son ex-petit ami devait savoir, George avait pertinemment raison. Il devait savoir avant que la vérité n'éclate autrement.

Hermione releva la tête quand George se pencha à son oreille. Ce mouvement inattendu lui déclencha un traitre frisson, et elle trembla légèrement. Son souffle contre son lobe, elle crut défaillir.

– Quelqu'un vient, dit-il seulement en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain, l'entraînant avec lui d'une main sur la taille.

Il ferma dans leur dos avec une minutie incroyable, afin de garder le silence intact. Hermione se demanda un instant pourquoi il fuyait la présence d'un membre de sa famille mais la question s'évapora quand elle sentit ses propres bras s'enrouler autour de lui. Son corps échappait au contrôle, à la raison. Ses mains vinrent s'accrocher à sa chemise en soie beige, elles s'agrippèrent de toutes ses forces, désespérées. Plaquant sa poitrine contre son torse, elle fit ce qu'elle avait imaginé plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle reposa sa tête dans le creux de son cou, inspira son parfum, caressa délicatement sa peau du bout de son nez. Jaillirent les larmes. Douces. Fragiles. Presque imperceptibles.

Derrière la cloison, il y avait des pas. Et une voix qui fredonnait une chanson stupide. La personne marchait rapidement et n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter ici. L'escalier du deuxième étage ne tarda à craquer sous son poids.

– C'est Ginny… chuchota George. Partie chercher ton cadeau de bienvenue, je suppose.

– Un cadeau ?

Elle desserra l'étreinte. Il ne la retînt pas, scrutant ses traits, la tête penchée sur le côté. Ses doigts revinrent lui effleurer la joue, coupant avec tendresse le chemin d'une larme. La sensation fut insoutenable. Le désir, dévorant. Hermione sentit son bas-ventre vibrer en rythme avec ses caresses. Il sourit tristement.

– Ils en ont tous un. Tu leur as manqué… Ils n'ont jamais cessé de penser à toi.

– Et toi ?

Son côté rationnel maudit sa curiosité. Mais son cœur avait parlé. Ce serait mentir de nouveau que d'affirmer qu'elle ne souhaitait pas savoir si George avait pensé à elle, jour et nuit, s'il ne l'avait pas désiré à distance, malgré leur faute. Cette interrogation était même une véritable démangeaison. Un calvaire. Comme une maladie, une infection. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui était un poison.

Il prit avec délicatesse son visage en coupe. Elle ferma les yeux, désirant taire les différentes impulsions et réactions que lui imposait son esprit, l'espoir, l'envie, le remord, et pour ne pas avoir à lire au fond de ses prunelles ce qu'elle savait déjà et qui la tuait. _Il l'aimait. _Son pouce effleura le vermeil de sa bouche. Elle compta. Deux secondes s'écoulèrent avant que le doigt fut remplacé par ses lèvres. Chaudes et humides. Affamées. En remettant les pieds ici, elle avait été intimement persuadée que cela se reproduirait de nouveau. Avait-elle été si naïve pour espéré pouvoir le contrer ?

Il l'embrassait à perdre haleine. Son souffle s'entrechoquait au sien. Haché. Sa respiration devenait saccadée, et elle répondait. A l'unisson, elle gémit. Calquant son rythme au sien, elle oublia le lieu, l'heure, la raison de sa venue. Les quatre mois d'absence. C'était comme si ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés, comme si il n'y avait pas eu qu'une unique fois avant celle-ci. Elle le connaissait. Leurs corps se complétaient à merveille, se retrouvaient. Ses doigts serrèrent le col de sa chemise, voulant le sentir plus près, voulant qu'il se fonde en elle. A mesure que le baiser s'approfondissait et que leurs langues dansaient, elle prit conscience que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne le supplie de la faire sienne. Une seconde fois. Et une troisième. Et une quatrième. Et pourquoi pas à l'infini jusqu'au restant de ses jours, aussi.

Ce fut cette pensée dangereuse qui la réveilla. Ce besoin qu'il soit là, toujours là, à ses côtés. Qu'il prenne la place que Ron avait eu autrefois, qu'il risque le conflit avec sa famille pour elle, qu'ils s'enferment dans leur bulle pour ne plus en ressortir, qu'il comble ses ridicules rêves de petite fille. Ses mains quittèrent son vêtement et doucement, elle le repoussa.

– C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça… haleta-t-elle. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu souhaites nous faire mal ? Merde. George. Pourquoi ?

Il agrippa ses hanches de ses mains, plaqua son bassin contre le sien, l'emprisonnant entre le mur et lui. Il n'était pas fâché, simplement lassé qu'elle lui souhaite une nouvelle fois lui échapper. Hermione releva instinctivement la tête. Regards croisés, fiévreux.

– Tu sais très bien pourquoi, murmura-t-il avant de s'emparer une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres pour un baiser rapide. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

– George…

– Je t'en pris. Je ne peux plus résister.

Elle se laissa faire. Sa demande était une supplique. Sa voix trahissait son impatience, mais également tout ce manque, égal au sien, qui s'était étalé sur quatre longs mois. Il enfouit le visage dans son cou, la serrant si fort contre lui. Ses bras, sa prise, étaient puissants. Fermes. Celle d'un homme, pas d'un jeune garçon maladroit. Et il resta ainsi, immobile, un moment qui sembla une éternité. Son parfum légèrement mentholé lui emplissait les narines. Hermione passa un bras derrière sa nuque pour réduire tout ce qu'il restait d'espaces.

Il commença à frôler de ses lèvres sa peau, à remonter doucement vers son visage, avant de parsemer la ligne de sa mâchoire de baisers doux, presque volés. Une myriade de cheveux roux lui caressait le le front, la joue, elle adorait ce contact frissonnant et voluptueux. Hermione y passa une main quand le jeune homme entreprit d'embrasser son nez, l'observant droit dans les yeux. Ses doigts s'emparaient de sa chevelure flamboyante tandis que son regard s'obscurcissait. Les pupilles de George se rétractaient, l'émotion dans ses prunelles devenait bien plus sauvage. D'un pouce empressé, il remonta son menton.

Arrêtant tout mouvement, il la dévisagea. Il voulait lire en elle, tout comme elle le défiait en cet instant. Oubliés les remords, la honte, l'envie de le repousser. La violence de son désir, celle qui s'attaquait à ses traits fins, l'hypnotisait. Elle l'attirait. Il la trouvait plus belle que toutes les autres femmes. Jamais un homme n'avait su lui donner cette impression de se tenir sur un piédestal. Malgré son soupçon de domination, il était celui qui était à sa merci, qui la vénérait. Et c'était à la fois magique et effrayant. Nouveau.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa. Le baiser fut tendre, les pressions de ses lèvres contre les siennes, calmes. Puis il se révéla. La faim se déployait à mesure que leurs corps se redécouvraient. La passion mouvait leurs bouchent à l'unisson. Tantôt avec une agressivité animale, tantôt avec une fièvre hors-norme. Le contact était brûlant, au dessus de tout. Hermione avait à la fois l'impression de décoller, de rêver, et de n'avoir jamais été aussi vivante. Dans ce baiser, il y avait tout ce qu'elle refoulait mais qui existait pourtant bel et bien. Toute cette rancœur et cette colère, tout cet amour et ces non-dits. La jeune femme laissa échapper une longue plainte quand il ralentit soudainement la cadence pour lui mordiller lentement la lèvre inférieure.

La main de George caressa son cou au même rythme. Et entre deux respirations, Hermione crut entendre un « Je t'aime » vaguement articulé. Le fantôme de ces mots eut sur l'instant un effet grisant, elle commença à déboutonner cette maudite chemise qu'elle trouvait soudainement de trop.

Quand elle couvrit enfin de caresses la base de sa gorge, puis la descente de son torse jusqu'au nombril, elle sentit les doigts du rouquin effleurer sa poitrine sans s'y arrêter. Elle gémit en devinant que sa course se terminerait bien plus bas. Reculant son bassin pour lui permettre l'accès, elle se surprit à l'encourager d'un baiser langoureux. La braguette de son pantalon s'ouvrit avant même qu'elle puisse émettre la moindre pensée. Elle brûlait, elle se consumait littéralement. C'était bon. C'était insoutenable. Hermione le supplia. Ses paroles étaient incohérentes, interrompues de plaintes lascives. Elle l'embrassait, susurrait, s'arquait pour venir à la rencontre de sa main. Son corps n'avait plus la moindre étincelle de raison, tout n'était plus que désir, envie, besoin.

Il se contentait de flirter habilement avec son sous-vêtement et elle grommela une nouvelle fois une prière. Il sourit contre sa tempe, elle le sentit. Reculant pour l'observer, elle ne résista pas à redessiner de son index ce sourire rare et fugace, qui pouvait disparaître à tout instant. George souriait. L'émotion la prit violemment à la gorge. Elle crut un instant qu'elle ne serait plus capable de continuer… puis il glissa doucement ses doigts sous le tissu de sa culotte.

L'implosion était proche. Elle ferma les yeux, dégusta profondément les lents vas-et-viens entre ses cuisses. Il maîtrisait son geste, malgré le peu de place que lui configuraient ses vêtements. Il s'attardait sur le bouton du plaisir, faisant jouer son majeur, dessinant de petits ronds. Dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis le contraire. Quand elle venait à sa rencontre en gémissant, il s'aventurait ailleurs, introduisant un doigt ou deux dans son intimité. Les parois intérieures se resserraient instinctivement sur lui. Hermione le sentait à la perfection, ils ne faisaient qu'un. George était délicieux, patient et attentif. Et elle augmenta la cadence de coups de reins. Accompagnée de baisers, il l'emmenait loin, toujours plus loin. Plus rapides, leurs respirations devenaient plus rauques, plus brûlantes et incontrôlables.

Quand Hermione sentit le tourbillon instable dévaster son bas-ventre, son esprit, son corps entier, à en voir danser les étoiles, elle s'accrocha à lui pour ne pas flancher. Ses ongles s'incrustaient dans la peau de ses épaules, plus rien ne compta. Si ce n'est lui, qui se lova contre elle, chatouillant sa gorge de ses lèvres et de sa langue.

Elle redescendit sur terre comme on se réveille d'un rêve merveilleux. Tout d'abord déboussolée. Ensuite, avide de connaître la suite. Tournant faiblement la tête vers lui, elle entraperçut son regard amusé. Elle retrouvait George, le George d'avant. Du bout du nez, elle effleura son front. Il semblait si bien, la tête ainsi reposée dans son cou, mais elle en voulait encore. Il n'avait rien eu, lui. D'une main encore chancelante par le plaisir, elle caressa sa hanche, lui laissant deviner ce qui allait suivre. Il sourit de nouveau. Ses lèvres rougies par leurs baisers étaient succulentes ainsi étirées. Un appel à la chair. Elle posa ses doigts sur son sexe qu'elle sentait à travers la toile de son pantalon. Sa paume épousait parfaitement la bosse, et quand elle la pressa malicieusement, George se releva et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Mais quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Ginny. Sa voix aux teintes demi-inquiètes brisa le charme.

– Hermione, tu es là ?

L'interpellée s'éloigna subitement du rouquin, comme si la porte s'était ouverte à la volée, les découvrant tous les deux dans cette posture embarrassante. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il hocha la tête en commençant à se rhabiller.

– Oui ?

– Tout va bien ? Tu es là depuis un bon moment, on t'attend.

– J'arrive, j'arrive… Désolée. J'avais besoin de me rafraichir un peu…

Elle remonta lentement la braguette de son pantalon, puis refit le bouton. La peur au ventre de voir la porte s'ouvrir, malgré qu'elle soit fermée à clés, ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'entrée. La présence de Ginny était palpable, même à des mètres de là. Devinait-elle au son de sa voix faiblement enrouée ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

– Le dîner est bientôt prêt. Sais-tu où est George ?

La question réveilla sa culpabilité. Brusquement, elle réalisa ce qu'il venait de se produire. Sous le toit des Weasley, à seulement deux ou trois pièces de Ron. Avec comme acteur, son frère le plus proche.

– Dans le jardin ? Ou dans sa chambre ? répondit-elle en évitant soigneusement le regard du dit-homme dans son dos.

– Ah oui, je suis bête, rit Ginny, je n'y ai pas pensé. Il est sûrement avec Ron sur la terrasse, je vais le chercher. A tout de suite, Mione ! Sors de là, tu es parfaite, pas besoin de te rafraichir.

Elle retînt sa respiration quand George dégagea quelques unes des boucles de ses épaules pour lui déposer un baiser. Dans la nuque. Un très léger baiser qui vînt chambouler ses certitudes. Il s'appliquait comme si c'était la dernière fois, comme si il se résignait à véritablement la laisser partir. L'adieu partait de ses lèvres, infiltrait les pores de sa peau, ses veines, son sang, jusqu'à atteindre le cœur. C'était fini. Là, dans cette salle de bain, il lui renvoyait la balle. Une non-réaction et il ne tenterait plus de se mettre en travers de son chemin.

Hermione baissa les yeux sur le carrelage de la pièce. Les pulsations dans sa poitrine devenaient de plus en plus douloureuses et déstabilisantes.

– Tu devrais monter dans ta chambre… trancha-t-elle d'un ton peu assuré. En espérant que Ginny n'y soit pas déjà.

– Oui.

Ses doigts caressèrent une encore une fois la courbe de son cou, s'attardant plus que ne l'aurait voulut Hermione. Elle se mordit les lèvres. La violence pour ne pas céder. Plus il la touchait, plus elle sentait la glace entre eux se briser, plus tout ce qu'elle s'efforçait d'ériger comme barrière s'effondrait. Ses approches s'apparentaient à des boulets de canons.

– Je t'aime. Ginny a raison, tu sais… Tu es parfaite.

Le murmure glissa sur elle comme une douce couverture de velours. La jeune femme détesta autant qu'elle adora cette sensation délicieuse. C'était semblable à une cuillère de miel chaud, fondant dans la bouche.  
Hermione raffolait du miel.

Après l'avoir vu franchir le seuil pour rejoindre le plus haut étage du Terrier, elle se sentit seule. Sa peau s'était refroidie, son cœur aussi. Il lui manqua instantanément. Elle regrettait ce sentiment. Mais elle avait beau essayer, elle n'arrivait plus à le renier. Être ici intensifiait ses émotions, les rendait plus réelles. Entre deux ruelles italiennes, George n'avait été qu'un souvenir, un souvenir à la fois douloureux et agréable, mais entre deux paliers de la maison des Weasley, tout était différent. _« Je t'aime »_, elle aurait préféré ne pas frissonner. Ç'aurait été plus simple, tellement plus simple.

Elle descendit l'escalier jusqu'au salon dans un état second. Entre sueurs froides et ravissement. La balance était détraquée, Hermione restait bloquée entre deux eaux troubles, ne sachant où se diriger, quelle direction choisir, quels sentiments devaient-elle ressentir face aux situations que lui imposait ce retour.

Rien n'avait réellement changé dans le séjour. Chacun avait dû remarquer son absence mais personne ne l'avait véritablement soulevé. Molly était toujours derrière les fourneaux d'où s'élevait une odeur succulente. Percy et Arthur débattaient encore dans un coin, le dos contre la cheminée qui crépitait doucement. Sur l'un des fauteuils, Harry et Ginny ronronnaient. Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement, Ginny ne cherchait désespérément pas George. Aucun soupçon. Elle s'avança vers eux, jouant le jeu, un sourire factice aux lèvres.

– Alors, Gin. Tu as trouvé ton frère ?

L'impression de se moquer de sa plus proche amie avec cette simple appellation raviva sa honte. _« Hey ! Personne ne voit à quel point je suis fausse ? George n'a pas disparu par ennui. George ne se cache pas de toi, Ginny. George était avec moi, AVEC moi ! Vous ne voyez donc rien ? » _Les pensées l'étouffaient. Il y avait cette partie de son esprit qui cherchait à hurler toute la vérité, qui tambourinait contre les parois de son cerveau comme pour la rendre folle.

– Non, sourit la rouquine. Il doit être dans sa chambre, je ne suis pas allée vérifier… Je suis fatiguée. Et il y a trop de marches dans cette maison, tu ne trouves pas ?

– Si.

Elle tenta de rire discrètement. Mais tout lui sembla faux. Tout l'était.  
Combien de temps tiendrait-elle avant de parler, d'exploser ?

Hermione se retourna, fuyant les regards amusés de Ginny et Harry qui lui donnaient la nausée. Erreur. Elle se tint face à la baie vitrée légèrement crasseuse de la véranda. La terrasse s'ouvrait devant elle. Les lumières extérieures semblables à d'énormes lucioles virevoltant à ras du sol éclairaient les dalles anciennes et la silhouette de Ron. Elle sentit ses entrailles se tordre. Il l'attendait. Depuis un long moment. Avec confiance, il avait envoyé George à sa rencontre sans se douter que son ex-petite amie et son frère allaient passer un bon moment en tête à tête dans la salle de bain, proches de s'envoyer en l'air. La culpabilité fut bien plus amère qu'auparavant. Le mensonge s'éternisait, le remord grandissait.

Peut-être que George avait raison. Peut-être qu'il était temps de passer aux aveux avant de mourir étouffé sous un poids trop lourd pour ses épaules, avant que Ron ne nourrisse d'espoirs encore plus intenses.

– C'est l'heure ! s'écria brusquement Molly la tirant de ses pensées oppressantes.

Elle entra dans le salon d'un pas guilleret. Son large sourire, franc et doux, égaya d'un seul coup les membres de la famille Weasley., Devant elle, volait un énorme plat fumant, mené joyeusement par sa baguette.

– A table mes chéris !

* * *

Le dîner fut excellent, sans surprise. Le plan de table fut un désastre.

Hermione trouva son nom entre celui de Fleur et celui de Ginny, ce qui n'était pas désagréable en soi. Durant le repas, Fleur ne lui prêtait qu'une rare attention, divertie par Bill à sa gauche. Et Ginny par son enthousiasme à couper le souffle arrivait quelques fois à balayer ses angoisses, emportant Harry et Charlie dans ses discussions animées. Ce qui était terrible, ce n'était pas ces deux femmes qu'elle appréciait et qui l'entouraient. C'était les places qui se trouvaient face à elle. C'était comme si un lutin mal intentionné, camouflé sous la nappe, se moquait habilement d'elle.

Ron occupait cette chaise, sous ses yeux. Et il souriait. Si elle croisait malencontreusement ses prunelles bleues, le jeune homme faisait preuve d'un optimisme débordant. Sa voix se montrait plus puissante, il riait de plus belle. Ce soupçon de bonheur confirmait les propos de George: « Il veut retenter sa chance ». Hermione n'en doutait plus. Mais elle avait beau éviter consciencieusement son regard, il arrivait à créer des situations de contacts. Passer la cruche, le plat, répondre à une question qui lui était personnellement destinée, devenaient compliqué. En effet, il n'était pas guéri. Il y avait sur son visage cette même expression amoureuse et béate qu'il avait arborée le temps de leur relation.

George se tenait raide, à côté de lui. Il n'appréciait pas non plus de se retrouver là. Le triangle amoureux ressortait, les tensions enfouies lui remontait à la gorge. Hermione s'en mordit les lèvres quand elle le vit scruter Ron d'un air à la fois clairement agacé et triste. Ils étaient pourtant proches, tous les deux. Ron pensait sûrement qu'ils l'étaient toujours, tout comme Molly qui avait soigneusement préparé la table. Mais elle, elle savait qu'elle avait tout gâché. Elle gâchait toujours tout.

George, tout comme elle, menaçait d'imploser à tout moment et d'envoyer tout valser. Il faisait semblant. Comme si, à un moment donné après avoir joué le jeu suffisamment longtemps, tout s'effacerait.

– C'est l'heure des cadeaux…. Murmura Ginny à l'oreille d'Hermione après que le plat principal fut débarrassé. On t'a gâtée.

– Gin… Ce n'était pas la peine.

– Maman, interpella la rouquine en ignorant fermement l'intervention de son amie. On peut ? Avant le dessert ?

Molly hocha la tête et chacun se levèrent à tour de rôle avant de se diriger vers la cuisine et de revenir avec un présent bien empaqueté. Le cœur d'Hermione s'affolait, douloureux. Ils avaient bel et bien tous un cadeau. Même George, même Ron. Certains en avaient deux, comme Harry. Elle avait envie d'hurler combien elle ne méritait pas une telle attention. Sa respiration se montrait nerveuse. Et dans un élan désespéré, elle releva la tête vers le rouquin qui l'obnubilait depuis le début de la soirée. Il esquissa un rictus qui se voulait désolé. _« Dis leur, toi, dis leur ! Je ne peux pas accepter tout ça… » _Elle déglutit. Amère.  
Ce n'était pas à lui de dire la vérité.

Elle ouvrit le premier cadeau qui lui tomba sous la main. Celui de Charlie. Elle déchira le papier aux couleurs chaudes et découvrit une simple peluche. Hermione la tira du paquet avec un léger sourire. Fidèle à lui-même, c'était un dragon. Mais c'était un modèle moldu. Cette particularité eut le don de la toucher.

– Pour tout te dire… dit-il. Je ne savais pas du tout quoi t'offrir. Si tu n'aimes pas les peluches, pour ma défense, c'est Ginny qui m'a donné l'idée. Je cite: « Une peluche, c'est bien. Les filles adorent les peluches. »

– Hey ! Ne m'accuse pas.

– Ne vous en faites pas, tous les deux. Ça me plaît. Elle est mignonne.

Hermione la déposa sur ses genoux. C'était un dragon noir, le ventre blanc, les yeux jaunes. La matière était si douce qu'elle se promit de dormir avec.

Les cadeaux se succédèrent rapidement. Un assortiment de sucreries et un livre sur les lois magiques à travers le monde de la part d'Harry. Un bracelet de perle de la part de Ginny. Une jolie robe de soirée en soie bleu de la part de Fleur. Ils s'entassaient sur la table. Chaque ouverture lui nouait un peu plus l'estomac. Ils ne se doutaient de rien. Après l'avoir accueillie à bras ouvert, avoir préparé un repas digne des fêtes de fins d'années, ils dépensaient leur argent pour elle. La folie commençait à la guetter. Elle remerciait, affichait un grand sourire, mais là, tout au fond, au niveau de sa poitrine… il y avait une souffrance certaine. L'impression de profiter de leur gentillesse.

Elle saisit une petite boîte en carton, tout simple, et releva lentement le couvercle. Tout au fond, il y avait une petite masse blanche. Une boule de poil. Elle sursauta quand l'animal s'étira, les yeux encore ensommeillés. Un chat. Il ronronnait en la regardant. Deux billes vertes et perçantes en guise de prunelles, et une corpulence toute fine. C'était encore un bébé. Pas plus de six mois.

– C'est une idée de George. Il est adorable, n'est-ce pas ? soupira Molly d'un air attendri.

Adorable, oh oui, il l'était. Elle avança doucement une main afin de ne pas l'effrayer et lui caressa la tête. Le chat s'étira une nouvelle fois, les deux pattes avant tendues devant lui, les oreilles faiblement repliées avant de se frotter sans hésitation à ses doigts. Il était câlin. Et joueur. Il mordit, d'un air inoffensif le bout de son index en laissant échapper un miaulement étouffé. Hermione se sentit fondre. Et ce tout petit animal venait de George. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, sans chercher à cacher son émerveillement.

– Il nous a déjà valu quelques ennuis, c'est une petite terreur… ajouta Ginny en venant caresser le menton du chaton. Un vase de brisé, des gnomes fous dans le jardin, un matelas troué. Mais il est tellement beau.

– C'est _elle_, Ginny, rectifia George d'une voix lassée avant de s'adresser à Hermione. Elle s'appelle Opale, mais tu peux changer le nom si ça ne te convient pas.

– Non… non, c'est parfait.

Elle rebaissa les yeux sur Opale qui jouait désormais avec la main de Ginny. Elle comprenait d'où venait son nom. La couleur de son pelage était saisissante, mêlant trois nuances différentes de blanc. Le chaton ne pouvait en avoir de meilleur.

– On sait que la présence d'un chat te manque depuis que Pattenrond…. Harry ne put finir sa phrase. Je pense qu'Opale et toi, vous vous entendrez très bien.

– Je le pense aussi.

Elle esquissa un sourire. Sincère, cette fois. Puis elle souleva Opale de la boîte et la prit dans ses bras. Le chaton ne semblait pas décontenancé, il observa autour de lui, puis vînt jouer avec une de ses boucles quand elle embrassa le bout de son nez. La posant sur ses genoux à côté du dragon en peluche, elle se tourna vers George. Hermione inspira et réussit à s'adresser à lui d'une voix paisible, normale, même amicale.

– Merci… Où l'as-tu eu ?

– Le chat de Verity a eu une portée il y a quatre mois.

Hermione sut, avec le ton de sa voix, et le sens caché des fameux « quatre mois », qu'Opale n'était pas un cadeau de dernière minute. Dès l'instant où il avait dû voir ce chaton, il avait pensé à elle, au vide laissé par le décès de Pattenrond qu'elle vivait très mal. George avait eu l'intention de le lui offrir avant même de savoir qu'elle allait partir, puis revenir, et qu'il y aurait une soirée comme celle-ci.

Elle se sentit immensément affectée. Que se serait-il passé si elle avait décidé d'être honnête avec Ron et de rester ? Les différents films se déployaient dans son esprit mais aucun ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Aucun scénario ne lui indiquait que George et elle auraient pu avoir leur chance. Pas sans conflit.

– Tiens, fit la voix de Ron en posant un petit paquet dans son assiette à dessert. C'est de ma part. J'aurais préféré en tête à tête mais bon.

Elle sentit Opale sauter de ses genoux pour gagner le sol mais elle ne l'empêcha pas de fuir. Tous ses sens étaient rivés sur ce cadeau, face à elle. Un mauvais pressentiment, aussi palpable que du solide, se glissa dans sa poitrine. Rien de bon ne s'annonçait. Elle désira faire demi-tour et retourner se capitonner dans la couette qui l'attendait dans son appartement italien.

Les yeux de Ron étaient attentifs. Et il n'y avait pas que son regard figé sur elle. Les émotions de la pièce formaient un mélange amer. L'air devenait pesant. Celle qui demeurait palpable, plus puissante que les autres, c'était celle de George. A moins, qu'elle soit branchée instinctivement sur ses ondes. Son angoisse venait se mêler à la sienne. Elle tendit une main et défit l'emballage.

Hermione crut vomir en découvrant un écrin à bijou. Il n'avait rien de semblable à celui qui contenait le bracelet en perle de Ginny. Celui-ci était en velours noir et ne pouvait contenir qu'une sorte de joaillerie. Malgré son envie de le rendre sans y jeter un coup d'œil, elle l'ouvrit. Sans surprise, à l'intérieur, il y avait bel et bien une bague. Un solitaire. Ainsi qu'un morceau de parchemin qu'elle déroula.

_« Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été le petit ami idéal mais… si on recommençait de zéro ? »_

Malaise. Et honte. Les regards convergeaient sur elle. Et sur cette bague en argent qui brillait de mille feux. Le parchemin attira Ginny qui se pencha contre son épaule avant d'émettre un sifflement de surprise à peine perceptible.

Hermione reposa le tout. Ses mains s'avéraient tremblantes, son souffle court. Elle n'avait plus le choix désormais, l'épée de Damoclès venait de lui tomber sur la tête. Elle devait parler à Ron. Consciente des yeux du rouquin qui surveillait sa réaction, elle plaqua anxieusement ses mains sur son visage. Par où commencer ? Elle ne pouvait décidément pas le dire ici, au milieu de tout le monde.

– Ron, je suis désolée.

– Hermione…

– Je ne peux pas, c'est non.

Il se leva. Elle lui jeta enfin un coup d'œil. L'air déboussolé, il ne détourna pas les yeux. Il était moins fragile qu'autrefois, plus sûr de lui-même. Paradoxalement, plus détruit aussi. Hermione s'apercevait du changement. Entre le début de la soirée et le moment présents, ses mimiques s'étaient modifiées. De la joie et l'espoir, il était passé à la déception. La colère, aussi. Contre lui-même. Contre elle. Contre le monde entier. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Sa rage était meilleure que ses larmes.

– Je t'ai attendu ! éclata-t-il. J'ai espéré.

– Et je t'avais dit de ne pas le faire…

– Tout à l'heure, quand je t'ai serré dans mes bras, tu m'as répondu ! Tu t'es accrochée à moi !

– Comme je me suis _accrochée_ à Ginny ou Harry ! Ron, c'est terminé…

– Parle pour toi ! coupa-t-il d'un ton sec.

Il passa une main crispée dans ses cheveux courts, lui jeta un regard écœuré, et lança sa serviette sur la table. Hermione l'observa ensuite prendre littéralement ses jambes à son cou en direction de la terrasse où il se laissa tomber dans la neige sans hésiter une seconde. Son cœur se fissura un peu plus. Elle adorait Ron. Elle n'avait jamais désiré en arriver là. Scrutant sa silhouette qu'elle distinguait de là, elle se leva à son tour. Toute la souffrance qui émanait de lui en cet instant lui retourna le cerveau. C'était l'heure.

Quand elle le rejoignit d'un pas discret et lent, afin de ne pas le mettre davantage en colère, il ne se retourna pas. Elle s'arrêta juste à côté de lui mais ne s'assit pas. Il neigeait plus et la nuit était tombée. Le froid s'était intensifié depuis son arrivée. Mais ce qui la frappait le plus, c'était le silence de la campagne. Silence que Ron brisait avec ses sanglots incontrôlés.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Il faut qu'on parle, Ron… Je crois… qu'il est temps pour moi de te dire certaines choses.

– Non, tu n'as pas compris. Je demande pourquoi tu es revenue ? Si c'est pour me refaire du mal, pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? marmonna-t-il d'une voix mi-acerbe mi-chamboulée. Quand j'ai su par mes parents que tu comptais nous rendre visite… J'ai vraiment cru que tu venais me voir, que… que tu avais réfléchit, que tu avais su que c'était une erreur.

Ce n'était pas une attaque. Il se posait véritablement ces questions. Son niveau de compréhension saturait, elle restait insaisissable. Hermione laissa échapper quelques larmes invisibles pour lui en réalisant qu'elle-même n'arrivait plus à se comprendre.

– Je suis désolée, Ron… bégaya-t-elle. Vraiment désolée…

– Tu m'as dit que tu étais venu me dire certaines choses, trancha le rouquin en un murmure, vas-y. Plus vite ce sera terminé, plus vite j'irai mieux.

Si seulement. Il n'y croyait pas, elle non plus. S'éterniser était certainement plus douloureux, mais le résultat serait le même. Il souffrirait, il mettrait du temps à la regarder de nouveau dans les yeux. Peut-être n'y arriverait-il plus jamais sans la juger.

– J'ai bien fait une erreur… commença Hermione d'un ton rassurant. Mais pas en mettant un terme à notre relation. C'était une grave erreur et j'ai pensé qu'en partant, je te protégerais. Je sais désormais que c'est faux… c'est même pire. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête, je n'arrive même pas à y réfléchir sans devenir folle.

– Arrête de tourner autour du pot, s'il te plaît. Ça fait mal… soupira-t-il.

– Cette erreur que j'ai commise m'a permis de me rendre compte que je n'étais pas celle qu'il te fallait.

Ron redressa la tête vers elle, puis se leva. Malgré toute cette douleur qu'il éprouvait et qu'il éparpillait autour de lui sans en prendre conscience, il la regarda avec cette admiration qu'il avait toujours eue pour elle. Il caressa doucement sa joue. Mais elle se recula. Elle comprenait le message: « Bien sûr que si, tu es celle qu'il me faut. » Il avait tort.

– Je suis tombée amoureuse d'un autre, c'est arrivé sans prévenir et je l'ai réalisé trop tard. Un peu comme une maladie…

– Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? Ce n'était pas la peine de t'enfuir à l'étranger ! S'en aller du jour au lendemain, c'est bien plus cruel que de dire la vérité… s'énerva Ron.

– Ce n'était pas n'importe qui.

– Et alors ? hurla-t-il. Et alors ? Est-ce que ça te donnait le droit de m'abandonner comme ça ? De quitter ma famille qui est également la tienne aussi violemment ?

Il s'avança vers elle avec une rage brusque et nouvelle. Chaque pas en avant lui valait un pas en arrière. Elle n'osait plus le regarder dans les yeux. Hermione tenta de garder son calme, mais quelque chose au fond de ses entrailles voulait sortir comme une bombe. Elle voulait crier, elle aussi, lâcher tout ce qu'elle terrait en un éclat de voix puissant. Elle voulait recouvrir ses paroles des siennes. Ses instincts primaires souhaitaient le clouer au silence pour qu'il l'écoute. Sa raison souhaitait se taire pour qu'il ne puisse pas souffrir d'avantage.

– Ginny était inconsolable. Ma mère aussi ! Ma mère ! Tu étais, et tu es toujours, d'ailleurs, comme une seconde fille pour elle. Elles ont pleuré, elles ont cru que tu partais pour toujours. J'avais l'impression de me noyer dans un putain enfer des larmes. Quand ce n'était pas moi, c'étaient elles.

– Ron.

– Non, ça suffit. Écoute-moi. Je me suis souvent demandé en voyant ma famille aussi triste comment une simple femme comme toi avait pu créer un trou aussi béant. Parfois, je t'ai haï. Pourquoi es-tu partie ? Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai fait pendant quatre mois ? J'ai élaboré hypothèses sur hypothèse en pensant que tu avais sûrement une bonne raison de fuir… Maintenant j'apprends que c'était seulement parce que tu m'as trompé ?

– Je suis tombée enceinte.

Cette simple phrase eut le don de couper le souffle à Ron qui s'arrêta dans son élan. Elle n'avait pas parlé fort, pourtant. Mais il s'éloigna. Avec les quelques lumières aux quatre coins de la terrasse, Hermione vit son expression de colère se métamorphoser en une tristesse pure. Il venait de saisir l'ampleur de son départ précipité.

– Et je n'étais pas le père… c'est ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faiblement articulée.

– Non.

– Je le connais ? C'est un proche ?

– Je suis désolée… arriva-t-elle à peine à répondre entre deux respirations saccadées.

– C'est Harry ?

– Bien sûr que non ! Je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça à Ginny, c'est impensable.

Pourtant quelque part, elle avait fait pire. Et George avait bien pu faire une telle chose à son frère. Les aléas de la vie ne sont pas là pour être contrôlés. Ils réservent de bien drôles de surprises.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Hermione discernait les rouages de l'esprit de Ron qui s'agitaient. Ils étaient en ébullition. Le rouquin réfléchissait à toute allure, lui lançant quelques regards sceptiques et souffrants. Elle eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras, comme on réconforte un enfant. Mais ce n'était pas la meilleure des idées.

– C'est pour ça que tu es partie ? Ça reste quelqu'un que l'on connaît et tu as eu peur des qu'en dira-t-on. Tu t'es enfuie pour être tranquille et avorter… Est-ce que tu réalises que j'aurais pu te pardonner si tu me l'avais avoué ? On aurait même pu élever cet enfant ensemble, je l'aurais éduqué comme si c'était mon fils, je l'aurais aimé comme tel ! On aurait surmonté cette épreuve, Hermione.

– Ce n'était pas aussi simple… Le jour où cet homme et moi, nous nous sommes réellement rapproché, j'ai réalisé que je ne t'aimais plus. J'aurais rompu avec toi, tôt ou tard.

– Mais tu es quand même partie pour avorter… Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ! s'écria Ron. Personne ne t'aurait jugé, on t'aurait aidé. Même si tu n'avais plus voulu de moi, je serais resté là…

Cette bonté démesurée l'agaça. _« C'est George ! J'ai couché avec ton frère. Je suis amoureuse de lui. Tu aurais pu vivre avec ça, Ron, bon sang ? »_ Elle se mordit la lèvre pour éviter que ce flot de mots acides décide de prendre l'usage de sa langue. La vérité s'apprêtait à lui sauter à la gorge. Comme un prédateur.

– Je suis désolée… murmura-t-elle en ravalant ses larmes. Pardonne-moi.

– Pourquoi quatre mois ? Pourquoi aucune nouvelle ? Pourquoi revenir maintenant ? demanda Ron avec détermination.

– Parce que… Parce que… Contrairement à ce que tu penses, j'ai gardé l'enfant.

– Tu… Ce n'est pas possible…

Les larmes qu'il retenait s'échappèrent quand il posa son regard sur son ventre. Hermione n'avait pas tellement changé. Sa ligne fine n'avait pas évolué, c'était imperceptible si on ne l'observait pas minutieusement. Il poussa un soupir. Puis marmonna un juron avant de shooter dans un arbuste en bordure de la terrasse. Cet enfant n'était pas de lui et elle le portait. Tous ces espoirs éclataient subitement en morceaux.

– Et tu es revenue pour ça.

– Oui, dit-elle-même si ce n'était pas une question. Te le dire… Et le dire au père.

Il se retourna brusquement vers elle, plus irrité que jamais.

– Et les autres ? Tu ne comptes rien leur dire ? C'est quoi tes intentions… repartir ensuite ? Prétendre que c'est pour le bien de tout le monde ? Laisse-moi deviner, la prochaine fois qu'on te verra, ce sera après la grossesse, et sans l'enfant. Cesse d'être aussi égoïste, bon sang !

– Je ne peux pas ! hurla-t-elle laissant éclater tout ce feu en elle. Je ne peux pas, Ron ! Vous connaissez tous le père. Si j'en parle, c'est foutu. Si je leur avoue que je suis partie parce que ce gosse n'est pas le tien et que je reste ensuite, ça fera des dégâts.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce qu'il y a de grandes chances que ce bébé soit roux ! Roux, Ron. _Comme toi_, oui, mais pas _de toi_.

Hermione ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle ne le fit que quand Ron serra les poings en silence. Il y avait dans ses yeux une rage animale qui n'avait plus rien de sympathique. Elle n'avait plus le désir de le consoler. Et certainement, il l'aurait envoyé paître. Il venait de comprendre. Quant à savoir qui, exactement, non. Mais Ron venait de saisir ce qui lui échappait depuis quatre mois. Il avait l'air dégoûté. Et c'était un doux euphémisme. Il se dirigea avec fureur vers la maison.

– Ron ! Pardon… S'il te plaît, pardon… s'empressa-t-elle de marmonner en le rattrapant.

– Laisse-moi. Il faut que j'aille vomir avant le dessert.

Il lui claqua la porte défectueuse de la baie vitrée au nez. Hermione le regarda s'arrêter puis traverser le salon sous les regards ahuris de sa famille, avant de monter l'escalier. Sûrement jusqu'à sa chambre. Ou la salle de bain s'il avait véritablement envie de vomir, ce qui, ne serait pas une surprise.

A la table du séjour, elle vit Ginny et Harry se lever précipitamment comme deux robots. Ils s'échangèrent un coup d'œil. Molly paraissait sonnée, presque effondrée. Il n'y avait que George pour rester stoïque. Elle le détesta aussitôt. Autant qu'elle se haïssait au moment présent. Ils étaient responsables, c'était leur faute. Les larmes de Ron avaient deux coupables.

Hermione observa sa posture embarrassée au milieu de la table qui s'agitait. Ils parlaient, tous. L'air anxieux. Mais George, lui, regardait ses couverts, se passant une main hésitante dans les cheveux. Quand il releva la tête, il regarda vers la terrasse, dans sa direction. Elle prit peur. Son cœur s'affola une nouvelle fois. Elle ne savait pas s'il la voyait, s'il savait qu'elle l'épiait, mais Hermione distinguait avec aisance la douleur dans ses yeux. Cette supplique muette: « Et moi, je fais quoi maintenant ? ».

Elle se détourna. Sa poitrine l'oppressait, comme si sa cage thoracique se refermait lentement sur ses poumons. Son menton tremblait. Ses jambes, aussi. Elle avança dans la neige, ne se souciant plus de la sensation glaciale de celle-ci sur ses mollets. Traçant son chemin, elle gagna un coin plongé dans le noir du jardin. Il y avait un banc, au pied d'un grand saule dénudé. La jeune femme s'y assis et enserra ses genoux contre elle. Elle commença à pleurer. Il était temps d'arrêter de se retenir, c'était tellement étouffant.

Comment avait-elle pu se montrer aussi cruelle ? Sa faute était irréparable. Ses sentiments, irréversibles. Mais elle n'aurait jamais dû la balancer la vérité sans retenue à l'intention de Ron. Il ne méritait pas tout cela. Comment avait-elle pu agir ainsi avec lui ? C'était quelqu'un de bien. Elle ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville.

– Hermione ?

C'était Ginny.  
La rouquine pointa son nez à l'extérieur, referma derrière elle, et s'avança. Les yeux plissés, elle parcourait l'étendue du terrain du regard.

– Hermione ? Ca va ? Où es-tu ?

– Là.

Son amie la repéra rapidement en poussant un long et audible soupir. Elle s'approcha à pas précipités et se pencha à son attention. Elle voulut poser une main rassurante sur son épaule, mais Hermione la repoussa aussitôt.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ron a filé tout droit dans sa chambre…

– Tu savais… Tu savais qu'il espérait encore ?

– Non.

Ginny vînt s'assoir à ses côtés. Le froid, la couche de neige, rien n'avait d'importance. La maison partait en vrac, la rouquine voulait comprendre. Hermione prit une longue inspiration et desserra son étreinte autour de ses genoux. Elle leva la tête vers le ciel. Il était d'un noir profond, sans l'ombre d'un flocon, sans la moindre lueur d'étoiles. C'était triste à en mourir. Les nuages l'angoissaient.

– Il ne parlait pas beaucoup de toi… continua Ginny, il nous disait rien de ce qu'il ressentait. Et depuis quelques temps, il avait l'air d'aller bien. Je pensais que c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Son cadeau m'a surprise aussi.

– Je ne sais plus quoi faire…

– Si je l'avais su, je t'en aurais parlé.

Ginny passa une main tendre et maternelle dans ses boucles. Cette fois, son amie ne chercha pas à se dégager. Au contraire, Hermione s'approcha. Besoin de réconfort. La morosité, la colère, ce qu'elle ressentait pour George lui montaient à la tête.

– Quand je suis partie, je l'ai quitté sans la moindre explication, dit soudainement Hermione. Je n'avais pas le courage de lui dire la vérité. Il est arrivé quelque chose et je n'ai pas su le lui en parler.

– Ça peut arriver à tout le monde.

– Il ne le méritait pas ! Il a toujours été gentil et doux avec moi. Je me suis vraiment montrée horrible…

– Tu viens de lui dire pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ? répliqua Ginny d'un ton délicat. Tu veux en parler ?

– Non.

_« Et les autres ? Tu ne comptes rien leur dire ? »_ Hermione chassa la voix de Ron qui hurlait dans son esprit. Mais c'était impossible. Ses mots faisaient échos à sa conscience. Il avait eu raison. Il n'avait jamais été aussi perspicace. Elle avait eu l'intention de repartir tout droit à Naples le lendemain. Elle avait eu l'intention de se taire encore, pendant des années. Elle avait bel et bien eu l'intention de programmer une nouvelle visite après sa grossesse. Et sans l'enfant. Il l'avait bien deviné.

Depuis quand était-elle aussi lâche ? _« Je suis une Gryffondore et je fuis comme une Serpentarde. » _Depuis qu'elle était humaine. Que les sentiments n'étaient pas gravés dans la pierre. Que tout pouvait arriver. Même tomber amoureuse du frère de son ex-petit ami. Elle inspira, proche de l'hyperventilation. Partir ou rester. Se taire ou parler.

– Je...

– Ginny ? interrompit brusquement George qui s'avança vers elles, les mains dans les poches. Je crois qu'Harry a besoin de toi auprès de Ron. Il t'écoutera, toi, il t'écoute toujours.

Ginny haussa discrètement les épaules en lançant un regard à son amie.

– Je suis déjà occupée avec Hermione.

– Maman aimerait que le dessert se passe sans accrocs et que Ron regagne la table. Je suis désolé de dire ça mais ton Harry s'y prend comme un manche et ce serait mieux si tu t'en chargeais.

– Pourquoi pas toi ?

– Je ne suis pas qualifié pour ça, sourit-il tristement. C'est un travail qui requiert ton caractère.

Bien évidemment qu'il ne pouvait aller le voir et le réconforter. Ce serait si hypocrite. Et Hermione comprenait. Elle-même ne pouvait pas réellement rattraper Ron. Ce serait raviver un espoir qu'elle venait d'éteindre ou bien embraser sa fureur. Elle lança un coup d'œil à George. Il la dévisageait. Derrière ses traits épuisés, elle discernait son envie de se rapprocher d'avantage. Celle qu'elle partageait. Elle désirait se serrer tout contre son torse, le nez dans sa chemise. Sentir ses bras se refermer sur elle. Oublier et encore oublier.

– Vas-y, dit-elle à Ginny en esquissant un sourire encourageant malgré la situation.

– Je vais prendre ta place si tu t'inquiètes, Gin.

Ginny observa son frère, puis Hermione.

– D'accord. Ne l'embête pas trop, George… Pas de blagues vaseuses, ce n'est pas le moment.

– Je ne suis plus un gosse, merci. Tu peux me faire confiance.

Il articula difficilement ce dernier mot. Il sonnait comme un mensonge pur et simple. Le jeune homme détourna son regard de celui de Ginny pour croiser celui d'Hermione. Tout deux pensaient la même chose. Cette phrase était stupide, commune, et à l'instant le fond était inexistant. Ginny ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance. Ron non plus. Harry sûrement également. La famille Weasley toute entière. En regardant la rouquine s'éclipser, la culpabilité revint.

– Les mots étaient mal choisis… commenta George en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Je me sens mal. Fatigué de tout ça.

– J'ai tout dit à Ron. Excepté que c'était toi…

– Tu as dû semer quelques indices. En entrant, il m'a observé, ainsi que Percy et Charlie, avant d'hurler que l'un de nous trois était un vrai connard. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Je suis un vrai connard.

– George…

Sa voix était brisée. Il se tourna vers elle et tendit une main vers son visage. Ses doigts effleurèrent sa joue, les traces de larmes. Les yeux de George étaient plus sombres qu'à l'ordinaire. C'était à la fois un effet de la nuit et de la douleur. Hermione et lui étaient dans une impasse.

La main du jeune homme continua sa caresse. Elle ferma les yeux. C'était si bon. Elle en avait tellement besoin. Là, maintenant. Lui et seulement lui. Lui et elle.

Sa paume s'arrêta sur son épaule et instinctivement, elle vînt se lover dans bras. Son parfum avait légèrement changé depuis le passage dans la salle de bain. Le fumet du repas s'était imprimé dans les fibres de sa chemise. Il y avait également une nuance de bièraubeurre. Il avait beaucoup bu durant le repas. Pourtant, il se montrait aussi normal qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle sentit son bras passer derrière sa nuque, et il la serra plus fort. Plus passionnément. A travers leur vêtement, leurs battements de cœur s'unissaient. Hermione se délecta de cette sensation. Se comprimant entièrement contre son torse, elle se fondit en lui.

– Tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as accueillie… tu m'as demandé de quoi avais-je si peur…

– Hermione, tu n'es pas obligée.

– Je vais te le dire, bafouilla-t-elle. J'ai peur de tous vous perdre. Perdre cette famille, ce foyer, me retrouver toute seule… Perdre le respect de Ron, l'amitié de Ginny, te perdre toi… Et ça commence. Et c'est inévitable.

Elle se dégagea doucement avant de regarder droit devant elle. La maison s'imposait. Lumineuse, un peu ivre dans sa forme. C'était chez elle. Pour une durée déterminée, désormais. Rien ne ressemblait à cette demeure, elle était si unique, si vivante en son genre, jamais elle ne retrouverait quelque chose comme le Terrier. Aussi magique. Aussi chaleureux.

Il y eut un long silence où tout deux scrutèrent les différentes pièces allumées de l'extérieur, l'esprit paradoxalement vide et préoccupé. La chambre de Ron était éclairée, celle de Ginny aussi. La salle de bain également. La famille était en effervescence, un obus avait été lâché, brisant toute l'harmonie. Hermione s'en voulut. Encore une fois, elle pensa qu'elle n'aurait pas dû revenir. Elle plaida coupable jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque la main de George entre eux, paume vers le haut. Elle la saisit, exerçant une intense pression.

– Je t'aime aussi, George… mais… mais.

– Mais c'est impossible ? Il n'y a que toi qui le pense.

Il apporta sa main à ses lèvres et la lui baisa avec toute son affection. La décharge électrique fut renversante. Hermione s'apprêta à riposter mais il se pencha ensuite vers elle pour l'embrasser. Un baiser volé.

– Viens, rentrons. Ginny avait prévu d'annoncer ses fiançailles pour le dessert. C'est peut-être encore d'actualité... dit-il pour éviter d'être repoussé une nouvelle fois.

– Tu étais au courant ? Ginny m'a dit que personne…

– Harry l'a dit à Ron, coupa-t-il malicieusement. Ron me l'a dit, ainsi qu'au reste de nos frères. En fait. Seulement les parents ne sont pas au courant. Excepté si ils ont écouté aux portes, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas tellement.

Il se leva et l'aida à se redresser à son tour. Le temps d'une seconde, loin de l'agitation, ils échangèrent un léger sourire. Un sourire qui la fit basculer. Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds. Une main sur son torse et sans la moindre lueur d'hésitation, elle déposa un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres.

– Je suis désolée pour tout.

* * *

Hermione caressa le chaton endormi contre son flanc. Sous les couvertures plus chaudes les unes que les autres, il ronronnait à sa guise. Il était tard. Minuit était passé depuis un bon moment, le repas terminé depuis des heures. Mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil. Ginny dormait, elle. Malgré le manque de rideaux aux fenêtres et la légère lumière pénétrant dans la pièce, elle avait sombré dans les méandres des rêves depuis longtemps. Elle ronflait. Marmonnait, parfois.

Les yeux ouverts, Hermione gardait son regard rivé sur le plafond. La main droite perdue dans les poils du chaton, la main gauche serrant le dragon en peluche, elle se tenait immobile. Comme morte. Elle avait l'impression que bouger était synonyme de souffrance.

Elle pensait à Ron qui était revenu pour le dessert et qui avait échangé sa place avec Bill pour ne plus croiser son regard. Quand il était entré dans la pièce pour la fin du repas, ses yeux n'avaient été que haine. L'émotion violente l'avait déstabilisée. Attristée. Pourtant, c'était normal. Elle avait craint cette réaction, mais elle n'était pas surprenante. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher, il avait tous les droits de lui en vouloir aussi intensément.

Et elle pensait à George. Elle pensait surtout à lui, en fait. Malgré toute sa culpabilité, tous ses remords, son image le hantait. Elle le voulait. Elle le désirait corps et âme. La nuit, dans le silence implacable de la maison, c'était pire. La jeune femme avait tout le loisir de songer à lui. Que ses rêveries soient charnelles ou réfléchies, il était là, dans sa tête, et ne semblait pas disposé à en repartir. Savoir qu'il n'était qu'à quelques pièces de là la rendait folle. Il l'obnubilait au point où elle oubliait parfois de reprendre sa respiration. Il l'obnubilait tellement que les ombres de l'extérieur jouant sur le plafond lui rappelaient ses cheveux.

Elle entendit Ginny se retourner dans son lit et Hermione lâcha un soupir étouffé. Sa poitrine souffrait. Comme un manque d'oxygène. Avec un gémissement torturé, elle plongea sous les couvertures. En position du fœtus, elle tint son visage face à celui d'Opale. Déposant un baiser sur son museau, elle la réveilla.

– Dis-moi petit chaton… Que dois-je faire ?

Opale semblait l'observer, mais ne réagit pas. Désespérée, Hermione plongea son visage dans sa fourrure. Elle se trouva stupide et empotée.

– Je n'ai pas réussi à lui dire tout à l'heure… Et je pars demain.

– Maow.

Le chaton se dégagea et frotta son menton sur le nez de la jeune femme. Elle soupira de plus belle. _« Tu ne comprends pas un mot de ce que je te dis, n'est-ce pas ?_ » pensa-t-elle en lui accordant une caresse sur le dos. _« Tu ne sais rien des émotions humaines, tu vis une vie tranquille, loin de tout ce qui peut nous détruire moralement. Tout ça t'est égal. »_ Hermione retroussa la couette. Elle manquait d'air. Opale s'assit puis pencha la tête sur le côté.

– Je devrais aller le voir, souffla-t-elle en un murmure hésitant. Oui… je devrais…Tout de suite.

Avant que l'idée et l'audace ne lui échappe, elle se leva précipitamment en manquant de trébucher. Sous l'œil du chaton, elle tenta de contrôler sa folle respiration. L'angoisse. Une main toujours refermée sur la peluche qu'elle serrait fort pour se donner du courage, elle quitta la chambre. Dans le couloir du troisième étage, son entreprise lui sembla démente. Dangereuse. Complètement puérile. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester ainsi. Elle avait besoin de son contact. Et elle avait des choses à lui dire.

Le silence du Terrier était insoutenable. Sous ses pas craquait le plancher. A mesure qu'elle avançait, ses bras enserraient le dragon contre sa poitrine. Elle avait dix ans de nouveau. L'ironie du sort était que, chez ses parents, la nouvelle chambre de George se trouvait tout juste à côté de celle de Ron. Avant d'entrer, la culpabilité revint, effaçant au loin ses idées folles de désir. Elle observa la poignée, puis celle de la porte juxtaposée. Son estomac se noua sous l'appréhension.  
Une nouvelle fois, elle se jouait de Ron. Et de sa confiance. Elle n'était venue pour rester prude, la faim était bien trop dévorante.

Elle avait envie. Et c'était bien plus fort que tout. Comme un pincement au milieu de sa poitrine qui s'agrandissait à mesure que le manque se faisait ressentir. Le manque de sa peau, sa voix, ses baisers. Le sentiment n'avait cessé d'évoluer tout le long de la soirée, atteignant désormais son paroxysme. Hermione ouvrit soigneusement la porte et se glissa sur la pointe des pieds dans la chambre de George. Puis elle s'adossa contre le mur le plus proche. Son cœur martelait sa cage thoracique. Il voulait l'étouffer. Ou sortir rejoindre celui du rouquin, endormi à poings fermés.

Les couvertures relevées, une main légèrement posé sur le côté de son visage, George était plongé dans le sommeil. Elle s'attendrit. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dormir, aussi vulnérable et à la merci de tout le monde. Lors de leur seule nuit intime, elle s'était enfuit après avoir réalisé ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils ne s'étaient pas réveillés l'un à côté de l'autre. Il n'avait pas eu ces traits d'ange dont elle se nourrissait sur le moment présent. La souffrance qui l'avait poursuivie toute la soirée s'était envolée. Et elle aimait ce petit sourire simple, qui n'avait rien de faux, faiblement dessiné sur sa bouche. Un instant, elle l'envia d'être aussi paisible. Puis elle s'approcha.

Hermione s'empara de sa baguette posée sur la table de nuit et insonorisa la pièce. Elle s'assit ensuite sur le bord du lit et se pencha pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Son front tout d'abord, puis sa joue, son nez, sa gorge. Sa main. Elle gardait sa bouche en réserve, pour le moment où il ouvrirait les yeux. Elle posa une main sur son torse, découvrant une respiration régulière et apaisée.

Troubler son sommeil n'avait plus d'importance. Elle désirait une seconde nuit. Maintenant. Elle en tremblait.

Elle déposa la peluche à côté de la lampe de chevet. Elle était près de lui, si près de lui. Elle n'avait étrangement plus peur. Doucement, elle se redressa et passa une jambe au dessus du corps endormi du jeune homme. Sans mouvement brusque, elle le chevaucha, et l'observa de plus belle. Elle ne fit rien d'autre. Hermione le dévora simplement des yeux, enivrée par cette position fantasmée de force et cette proximité qui n'avait pas lieu d'être s'ils étaient sains d'esprit. George laissa échapper une plainte quand elle remua pour se glisser à ses côtés.

Prenant appui sur un coude, elle n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard de son visage. Il était beau, tellement plus beau que quand la douleur lui abimait les traits. Ce spectacle lui rappelait le George d'antan. Celui qui était heureux et disposait d'une joie à revendre, celui qui flirtait avec qui voulait de lui, et que l'on ne trouvait jamais sans Fred. Son cœur s'affola, impitoyable. Partagée entre le désir de le réveiller et profiter de lui, et l'envie de rester là, à l'observer jusqu'au petit matin. Elle se sentit si égoïste quand elle passa une main sous son t-shirt pour avoir accès à son abdomen. Mais c'était si incontrôlable. Rien ne valait la sensation de sa peau. C'était une drogue.  
Elle n'y avait goûté qu'une seule fois, et maintenant c'était une camée. Après les événements de la soirée, il n'y avait plus que ça pour la faire planer.

Elle caressa du bout des doigts la barrière de poils qui lui barrait le nombril. Bouclant légèrement, elle y entremêla l'index. Hermione regretta le manque de lumière même si l'éclat hivernal était parfait. La matin ne tarderait à se lever mais elle ne pouvait plus attendre. Elle aurait aimé distinguer plus clairement ses expressions, le voir dans toute sa splendeur. Sa main remonta et effleura ses tétons qui se durcirent à son passage. George tressauta, le bas-ventre de la jeune femme aussi. Son pouce passait, puis repassait sur l'un de ces monts de chair, afin d'obtenir une respiration plus rapide. Elle rêvait d'y passer la langue, de le déshabiller entièrement. S'approchant lentement, elle vînt lui suçoter le lobe de l'oreille. Elle voulait le goûter. De partout.

Il gémit. Mais dormait toujours. La situation était excitante. Et pressant sa poitrine contre son bras, elle fit parcourir son souffle sur la ligne de sa mâchoire et sa gorge offerte. Elle l'entendit encore. Encouragée, elle accentua l'entreprise de ses doigts qui descendaient langoureusement le long de son flanc. Elle ne pouvait plus se retenir. Sa main se déposa sur son érection. Les paupières fermées, la conscience encore endormie, il bandait. La jeune femme sourit en effectuant un long va-et-vient à travers son caleçon. Le sentir embrasait le feu en elle.

Ce qu'elle tenait, elle le voulait en elle. Profondément en elle. Pour se sentir vivre.

Plongeant dans le cou de George, elle le mordilla gentiment. _« Réveille-toi… »_ Elle accéléra la pression sur son sexe, ses mouvements. Elle ondulait contre son corps. Lascive, elle gémissait au creux de sa gorge. Tout était calculé pour qu'il la découvre, pourtant, elle perdait peu à peu le contrôle. Comme si le désir lui empruntait ses réactions. Ses cils papillonnaient, ses cuisses tremblaient. Il suffirait qu'il la touche pour que le plaisir éclate. A la simple pensée du rouquin lui écartant les jambes pour s'y placer, elle haleta.

– Hermione… ? Qu'est-ce que…

Elle chavira au dessus de lui. Désormais, elle sentit son érection contre son intimité. Leurs vêtements étaient de trop. Elle maîtrisa quelques coups de reins pour le caresser et attiser leur plaisir, puis elle se pencha vers lui. Le visage plongé dans son cou, elle murmura.

– Je t'en supplie. Je ne peux plus… Moi non plus, je n'arrive plus à résister.

De plus en plus pressée contre lui, elle chatouilla de ses lèvres son cou. Son odeur était stimulante. Irrésistible. Elle le mordit avec tendresse avant de remonter vers son oreille qu'elle prit en bouche. Entre deux faibles coups de langue, elle continua de susurrer.

– J'ai besoin de toi. Maintenant plus que jamais.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent sa tempe. Et elle sentit une main se plaquer sur l'une de ses hanches. Hermione ouvrit les yeux pour l'observer. L'entremêlé de brun dura une éternité. Dans les prunelles de George, il y avait cette étincelle qu'elle aimait et redoutait à la fois. Les doigts du jeune homme se déplacèrent dans son dos, elle était absolument conscience de son toucher. Avec douceur, il remontait. Il caressait ses omoplates, ses épaules, sa nuque. C'était délicat. Electrisant. Il saisit une poignée de boucles chocolat et lui releva doucement la tête. Il désirait la voir clairement.

Son autre main arriva à la hauteur de son visage. Hermione peina pour continuer de soutenir son regard. L'attente devenait douloureuse. Elle brûlait. Elle voulait l'embrasser, le toucher. Il frôla de son index l'arrête de son nez et elle frémit. Quand il redessina avec lenteur les contours de ses lèvres, elle ne tint plus, elle le mordit.

Il ne dit rien, il ne s'écarta pas. Il l'observait toujours avec cet air envoûté. Elle se sentit lionne, enchanteresse, dans tous les sens du terme. Comment avait-elle pu vouloir oublier cette sensation délicieuse ? Elle se sentait vraie, avec lui. Capable de se laisser submerger par toutes ses envies. Il ne ressentait ni honte ni retenue quand elle était dans ses bras. Elle desserra les dents sur sa phalange et les remplaça par sa langue.

– Dis-moi que c'est un rêve…

Elle prit son doigt en bouche tandis qu'il la dévisageait avec fascination. Quand elle le relâcha, il prit son visage en coupe et se redressa légèrement. Leurs nez se frôlaient, se rencontraient. Leurs souffles se mêlaient l'un à l'autre en une ronde fiévreuse. Ils étaient brûlant, avides. Et George s'avança encore un peu, effleurant ses lèvres des siennes.

– Merlin, ce n'en est pas un.

– George... Je te veux.

Il emprisonna sa bouche d'un baiser. Et se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller, l'emportant avec lui. Cette fois, il n'avait jamais été aussi réveillé. Une fièvre quasi-inhumaine régnait dans les mouvements du jeune homme. Il s'accrochait à elle. Ses bras s'étaient refermés sur elle comme un étau puissant, indestructible. Et ses lèvres ne cessaient de chercher les siennes, leurs soufflent ne cessaient de chercher à s'apprivoiser. La sensation dans le bas-ventre d'Hermione ne disparaissait toujours pas. Elle augmentait d'intensité.

Il donna un coup de rein presque imperceptible. Trop doux en comparaison avec leur baiser. Mais elle le sentit. Le désir refoulé jusque là implosait comme une ribambelle d'étoiles dans son crâne. Il pulsait dans son sang, contractait ses muscles. Hermione gémit en se cambrant, quittant ses lèvres.

Ils interrompirent leur étreinte l'espace d'un instant. Un silence de plomb les entourait. Seules leurs respirations hachées brisaient la nuit. Elles étaient fortes, irrégulières, entièrement dépossédée de toute maîtrise. Il y avait dans le regard tout ce qu'ils s'efforçaient de taire. Hermione releva le t-shirt de George, passant ses mains sous le coton. Il ferma les yeux. Assise au dessus de lui, elle scrutait ses paupières closes et sa bouche entrouverte. Elle aida à quitter son vêtement puis se pencha pour embrasser le creux de son cou.

Ses boucles jouaient sur sa peau. Elles flirtaient avec son ventre et ses bras. Sachant qu'il aimait cette sensation, elle s'en amusa. Secouant légèrement la tête, elle les fit descendre le long de son abdomen. Il répondait par plaintes. Elle le torturait de la plus merveilleuse des manières. Alors qu'il lui caressait les hanches et le bas de son dos, elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur l'un de ses tétons. Elle désirait toujours le goûter. Elle suçota avec passion, laissant son empreinte. Une de ses mains se glissait entre eux, jusqu'à gagner son sexe. Elle lécha les contours de son torse, embrassa chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée. Il attrapa ses fesses et rouvrit les yeux.

– Arrête ça. Je vais devenir fou.

– Je le suis déjà, accompagne-moi.

Il sourit, elle ne résista pas. Arrêtant momentanément toute entreprise, elle se pencha, et vînt mordiller affectueusement sa lèvre inférieure. S'il savait combien son sourire valait toutes les peines du monde. Elle l'adorait. Le voir était un tel honneur que l'excitation affluait plus violemment au milieu de ses veines.

– Je t'aime.

– Hermione…

Sa réponse fut entrecoupée par un long gémissement. Les doigts fins d'Hermione venaient de se glisser sous son dernier vêtement. Elle le tenait. Son membre entre ses mains, il n'avait plus de voix. Il l'embrassa. Encore, et encore. A mesure que le toucher sur son érection s'aventurait, de plus en plus rapide, il charma sa langue avec la sienne. Il l'attrapait, la mordillait.

Et ses propres mains allaient à la rencontre de la peau de la jeune femme. Elles se faufilaient sous le tissu de son pyjama. Elle était aussi douce qu'une pêche. Il griffait le haut de son fessier, l'intimant ainsi de continuer. Puis sans prévenir, elle lui échappa. Avec une agilité gracieuse et aérienne, elle quitta son baiser et se dégagea de son emprise pour descendre. _« Je vais te marquer, George. Et qu'importe ce qui se passera ensuite, tu seras à moi » _disait son profond regard quand ses lèvres frôlèrent son nombril.

Il eut l'air si sonné qu'il ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il l'observa avec surprise son caleçon se défiler et Hermione se positionner entre ses jambes. Elle ne semblait pas intimidée. George approcha une main de son visage et caressa sa joue. Elle paraissait irréelle. Surtout après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir et ces quatre derniers mois.

Hermione dégusta la caresse. Puis déposa un baiser sur la virilité tendue sous son nez. Un simple, du bout des lèvres. Puis elle recommença. Et perdit la notion de toute pensée, de timidité, et de temps. Sa bouche l'embrassait intimement, chaque fois de façon plus osée. Quand elle sortit la langue pour véritablement le goûter, il poussa un râle de plaisir qui se répercuta en elle. Émoustillée, elle s'apprêta à aller plus loin, encore plus loin, comme le souhaitait ce maudit désir affamé en elle, mais George lui attrapa la nuque et la ramena auprès de lui.

– Non, non, non.

Il vînt déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Et d'un mouvement, il se retrouva sur elle.

– Non. Ca suffit, dit-il brusquement en lui baisant le front. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait durant ces quatre derniers mois, mais moi, il ne m'est rien arrivé. Je ne vais pas tenir.

Il sourit tendrement contre son visage. Elle fut prise d'un rire franc et doux. Comme de petites clochettes. Une mélodie. Quand elle s'arrêta, il s'éloigna pour la regarder et lui caressa la joue.

– Ris encore. S'il te plaît. Pour moi.

– Ça ne se commande pas, George, sourit-elle.

– D'accord. Dans ce cas, déshabille-toi alors.

Il y avait un ton chaud et taquin dans le fond de sa voix. Empli d'une joie fragile mais réelle. Un ton qui lui avait drôlement manqué. Son cœur se réchauffa encore. Et elle rit de nouveau. Plus fort. Plus longtemps. Tout en passant son débardeur au dessus de sa tête pour lui offrir sa gorge, sa poitrine, son ventre. George l'ensorcelait tellement qu'elle avait oublié ce qu'elle devait lui dire. Les lumières et les ombres de l'extérieur jouaient sur eux. Tout était si beau pour ses yeux qu'elle était en train de tout oublier.

Tout ce qui n'était pas lui ou elle, tout ce qui n'était ni leurs sensations, ni leurs corps, ni leur désir, n'existait plus.

Puis il posa une main sur l'un de ses seins. Ils étaient déjà prêts, fermes. Parsemés de chair de poule, ils s'étiraient vers le haut, pour accueillir son contact. Et elle vit l'expression de son visage se transformer. Il passa du plaisir pur, du ravissement, à la stupéfaction. Ses autres doigts vinrent rejoindre le mamelon délaissé et d'un geste tendre, il soupesa sa poitrine. Elle prit peur, l'espace d'une seconde.

– Tes seins… Ils ont changé.

Elle ne répondit pas. Tétanisée. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il la connaisse autant pour le remarquer. Une seule fois. Pourtant, il avait mémorisé le moindre recoin de son corps. George se pencha. De ses lèvres, il caressa sa peau et vînt saisir l'un de ses tétons. Sa langue la touchait avec lenteur. Son toucher était semblable à une décharge électrique. Sa délicatesse la perturbait brutalement. Elle gémit malgré sa soudaine appréhension. Couchée, elle guettait ses réactions.

Ses mains parcouraient son corps. Mais elle comprit. Comprit qu'il savait quand il descendit et embrassa simplement le sommet de son ventre avant de reposer son visage sur la faible protubérance qui se distinguait, maintenant qu'elle était presque mise à nu.

– Tu l'as finalement gardé ?

– Oui.

Il ne demanda rien de plus. Et Hermione apprécia la chaleur qui se propageait en elle. Ce n'était plus simplement du désir. Il y avait tellement d'autres choses en le voyant ainsi contre elle. De la reconnaissance, de l'amour, du bonheur. La crise, la colère de Ron, ce qui était en train d'éclater au grand jour, tout s'apparentait à un lointain souvenir.

Il se redressa et vînt lui enlever son short d'un mouvement rapide. Remontant vers elle, il l'embrassa. Elle sentait dans ce baiser tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Sur l'instant, il était heureux. Hermione écarta instinctivement les cuisses quand sa langue vînt se mêler à la sienne et que leur nudité elle-même était insoutenable. Même leurs peaux étaient de trop. Il se glissa entre ses jambes sans s'éloigner une seule seconde. Leurs intimités se caressaient en effleurements intolérables. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle croisa ses prunelles obscurcies. La dévotion de son regard lui donna le tournis.

– Es-tu sûre de ce que tu fais ?

Il ne parlait pas de l'enfant. Il parlait de ce qu'il se passait entre eux.

– Oui… murmura-t-elle. Je le veux. Je _te_ veux.

– Je te préviens, Hermione. Je ne prends pas ces paroles à la légère…

– Viens en moi.

D'un lent coup de rein, il s'exécuta sans se le faire prier deux fois. Une décharge de plaisir traversa Hermione. Petite, mais qui en prévoyait d'autres. Elle se mordit la lèvre. George vînt à sa rencontre, embrassant son cou. Tous ses gestes étaient doux, contrôlés.

– Maintenant, tu es à moi. Cet enfant est mon sang. Je ne te lâcherai pas. Que tu fuis encore ou que tu essaie de me repousser, je ne te lâcherai plus.

Son murmure l'envoya plus loin encore. Ces paroles possessives s'étaient refermées sur elle comme un pacte. Il y avait dans le son de sa voix des nuances de désespoir, de passion, et de détermination. Son « Je ne te lâcherai plus » était semblable à une promesse. Et elle lui faisait confiance. Elle lui confierait sa propre vie.

Hermione ne répondit pas mais laissa son corps parler de lui-même. Elle passa un bras derrière sa nuque et glissa une main dans sa chevelure rousse. Elle attrapa une poignée de cheveux et s'y accrocha désespérément. Inclinant son bassin, elle vînt nouer ses jambes derrière la croupe de son amant. C'était lui qu'elle désirait. Personne d'autre. Elle ondula sous lui, venant entrechoquer son bassin au sien. Il comprit. Elle se donnait entièrement à lui. Sans peur ni réserve.

Il accéléra la cadence. Une main sur la hanche de la jeune femme pour la maintenir en place, une autre auprès de son visage. Elle avait depuis un moment fermé les yeux, ne retenant plus le moindre de ses cris. George se joignait volontiers à elle. Leurs gémissements emplissaient la pièce, leurs parfums musqués aussi. La texture de leur peau, leur sueur, leurs bouches, se mêlaient avec aisance. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un seul être. Il l'observa. Sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Incapable de ne pas la dévorer des yeux. Sa chaleur et sa moiteur l'enserrait, l'emprisonnait dans ses profondeurs. Et il adorait ça.  
Il en voulait encore, et encore. Elle griffa son torse en haletant. Il devint fou. Il ne serait jamais rassasié. Jamais.

Tant pis pour Ron. Tant pis. Il n'était pas décidé à la laisser s'enfuir une nouvelle fois.

– Je t'aime, susurra-t-il d'une voix rauque, à quelques centimètres à peine de ses lèvres. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.

Mais elle ne l'entendait plus. Elle était déjà loin et il le savait. Son intimité devenait de plus en plus étroite et ses paupières papillonnaient. Sa bouche rougie par leurs innombrables baisers laissait échapper des plaintes plus longues et plus intenses. Il la sentait. Si proche. Il assena un dernier coup de rein, plus violent. Et elle implosa sous ses yeux fiers.

Quand elle récupéra ses esprits et ouvrit doucement les yeux, il était toujours sur elle. En elle. Il y avait cette sensation humide et soyeuse entre ses jambes. Elle n'avait aucune envie qu'il se retire. Elle se sentait complète quand il se tenait là.

Mais il le fit, épuisé. Se glissant à ses côtés, il attrapa sa taille et la serra contre lui. Hermione expira profondément. Elle se sentit immensément vide et pleine à la fois. Comme si on venait de lui enlever ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. La jeune femme redoutait les conséquences. L'avenir. Proche ou lointain. Elle eut envie de s'extirper de l'emprise de George, pour ne pas lui attirer plus d'ennuis, mais quelque part dans ses pensées, une voix lui intimait que c'était trop tard. Elle se tourna et vînt se lover dans ses bras. Devinait-il ce qu'elle ressentait ? Sûrement. Son étreinte s'intensifia et dans ses cheveux, elle sentit un baiser rassurant. Il était là. Il serait toujours là.

* * *

Un bruit métallique la tira d'un sommeil léger une bonne heure plus tard. George à ses côtés sursauta aussi. Mais à sa surprise, il ne s'était pas endormi. Et le soleil se levait déjà. Les yeux ouverts, le rouquin continuait de la dévisager et de passer une main dans ses boucles brunes. Il avait ce demi-sourire figé sur ses lèvres. Si vrai qu'elle ne regretta pas d'être restée, d'être venue le surprendre, d'avoir surmonté toutes ses maudites peurs. Elle l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.  
Et le bruit métallique se reproduisit.

– Rassure-moi, Hermione. Tu as insonorisé la pièce ?

– Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix encore ensommeillée. Pourquoi ?

– Quelqu'un essaie d'ouvrir notre porte. Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas que tout le monde sache, mais nous découvrir ainsi n'irait certainement pas en notre faveur.

Il paraissait si serein. Et il avait dit _notre_. Comme si tout ce qui était à lui était désormais à elle et réciproquement. Elle ne sut pas le détester pour sa nonchalance. Peut-être qu'une partie d'elle-même avait envie de se faire prendre la main dans le sac pour ne plus avoir à jouer de double-jeu. Elle s'emmitoufla tout de même entièrement dans les couvertures quand elle entendit le familier grincement de la porte. C'était ouvert. Les pulsations de son cœur prirent aussitôt un rythme insupportable.

Puis George éclata brusquement de rire et se leva à la va-vite, lui laissant un instant la vision de son corps nu. Au faible courant d'air dans la pièce, Hermione devina qu'il fermait. Quand il revînt au lit, elle sentit un nouveau poids avec lui. Minime. Quelque chose lui caressait le bras, doux.

– Nous avons de la visite…

– Opale ! s'exclama-t-elle avec soulagement en remarquant le petit chaton se glisser à ses côtés.

– J'avais oublié de te dire qu'Opale avait un diplôme d'ouverture de portes. Elle est plutôt douée pour sa minuscule taille.

Elle l'entendit rire encore une fois. Il y avait si longtemps… Elle releva la tête vers lui. Sur l'oreiller, dans une hilarité discrète mais certaine, il lui renvoyait son regard en caressant l'animal. Hermione était surprise. Hypnotisée. Amoureuse. Ses lèvres étirées étaient merveilleuses. Elle tendit une main et l'effleura avec tendresse.

– George… C'est si bon de te voir rire de nouveau.

– Si tu me permets de rester avec toi, je pourrais le faire encore et encore.

Il se pencha pour baiser le chaton entre les deux oreilles puis vînt à la rencontre de la jeune femme pour l'embrasser également. Ses yeux étaient intenses et lumineux sous la lueur de l'aube. Tout chez lui l'attirait, l'émerveillait. Comment avait-elle pu réussir à tenir quatre mois éloigné de lui ? Comment avait-elle pu se croire capable de l'oublier ?

– Le prix à payer serait les larmes de Ron, je n'en ai pas très envie… dit-elle sans conviction.

– Ron finira par arrêter de pleurer et nous pardonner. Il aime sa famille plus que tout et _nous_ sommes sa famille.

Tendrement il posa la main sur son ventre.

– Et ce petit garçon a besoin de son père. J'ai envie d'être là pour lui et pour toi. A mes yeux, c'est plus important que de rester ici.

– George…

– Je souffre, ici, répliqua-t-il désespérément. Je…

– George, coupa-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Ce n'est pas un garçon, c'est une fille. Notre bébé est une fille. Et selon les médicomages italiens qui sont plus avancés que nous… Il y a des grandes chances pour qu'elle tienne de toi. Elle sera rousse.

Il attrapa soudainement sa nuque et l'embrassa. C'était possessif, profond. Mais le bonheur était toujours à l'état brut. Celui de George était explosif. Hermione adorait ce regain d'espoir et de vie qu'il lui transmettait et qui l'embaumait toute entière. Vivants. Ils étaient incroyablement vivants. Et elle l'aimait. Du fond du cœur. George rompit le baiser à bout de souffle et posa son front contre le sien.

– Ce n'est pas un hasard si je suis tombée amoureux. Il n'y a que toi pour me rendre aussi heureux. Emmène-moi avec toi. Promets-le-moi.

– D'accord.

– Hermione !

– Ok, ok. Promis.

La boule de poil entre eux choisit cet instant pour se rebeller. Elle se releva et les sépara d'une tête décidée. Ils la dérangeaient, leurs bavardages venaient troubler la tranquillité qu'elle était venue chercher. Et face à ce caractère grognon, les deux amants retrouvés rirent à l'unisson et se décalèrent pour s'enlacer de toute leur force. Ils se retrouvaient vraiment. Et se serraient. A s'en briser les os.

– Je crois qu'Opale nous aime déjà.

– En tout cas, moi je l'adore, dit-elle en reposant la tête sur son torse. Merci, George. Merci.

* * *

**Les autres petits points à savoir:**  
(mais que je ne dis pas dans le récit)

**•** George savait pour l'enfant, en revanche il ne savait pas qu'elle l'avait gardé. Hermione l'a appris seulement deux semaines après leur nuit ensemble, par un concours de circonstance (simple visite médicale qui s'est révélé.. surprenante), et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle a fuit. Elle lui a dit, lui a dit qu'elle avorterait, lui a dit qu'elle quitterait Ron. A Ron, elle n'a pas su lui avouer.  
**•** J'entends déjà certains rouspéter « A quatre mois, une grossesse se voit très bien ! ». Eh bien, non... Pas chez tout le monde ^^ ! Ça dépend de la morphologie de la femme. Je vois Hermione comme fine de taille et donc, si on ne se penche pas bien sur son physique -comme George-, ce n'est pas encore très visible pour le moment.  
**•** Et j'entends ceux qui se demandent ce qu'il va se passer ensuite et là... Hum, je ne sais pas exactement :p Je sais que oui, ils iront en Italie. Mais c'est tout. Ce qu'il se passe tout de suite après, comme le lendemain par exemple, aucune idée. Je ne me suis pas aventuré jusque là. Libre court à vous de l'imaginer !

_Merci d'avoir lu !  
__Et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. Ça reste important. :)_

_A bientôt._


End file.
